Classic Who - The Time Lady taken out of Time
by Jamie Serenity
Summary: The Fighter's life was normal for any Time Lord from Gallifrey until she is pulled from her time into another time. She's missed out on her Gallifreyan Childhood and keeps jumping throughout time and space. Why is this happening to her? Join her and her childhood friend The Doctor as they look through time for the answers! (Classic Doctors 1-8/OC.) AU to My Time Lady Series.
1. 1st - Time Lady taken out of Time

I wanted to do something with the Classic Doctors because I love Classic Who so much. Lately I've been reading lots of Time-jumper stories and they inspiried me to do my own. Thing is, mine has a different twist to it. MY OC Time Lady, The Fighter is the Time Jumper in this. If you've read my story, "The Time Lady and her Boys", consider this as an AU of the prequel. This story will follow all of the Classic Doctors 1-8.

Enjoy my take on the time-jumper stuff.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Time Lady taken out of Time**

She grew up on Gallifrey with a family and followed what was expected of Gallifreyans. She made friends with her neighbors and went to the academy at age 8. She looked into the untempered schism just like everyone else. Missy of Heartshaven seemed like a normal person.

Her friends Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow and Koschei of Oakdown enjoyed her company. If they weren't spending their time in classes, they were running around the red fields going on adventures.

This was a normal for them, but they longed for more. To leave this planet and explore all the universe had to offer.

The dreams of children.

* * *

Time Lord's aged slowly no matter how many centuries had passed and could live long enough to be a thousand. Sometime had passed for the friends as Missy now 106 had the appearance of a 17 year old. She was in her room combing out her blond hair and humming a Gallifreyan song.

Soon her little sister would be joining her at the Academy. Romanadvoratrelundar, Romana she would call her for short, was an exceptional child like herself. Her brown eyes shined with excitment over having her little sister be by her side. They wouldn't have the same class since Romana was just entering the academy. At least she could see her at passing and study time.

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts. She opened it to see Theta and Koschei who smiled to her. They looked quite handsome as they were growing up and would catch the attention of some girls. The boys looked to their childhood friend.

"Missy, it's almost time for class." Theta informed her.

She put down the brush, sticking her tongue out at him. "Alright, whatever you say!" Their classmates would comment on how similar Theta and Missy looked to each other, saying they looked like twin brother and sister. The only similaritity between them was the blonde hair they shared and they seemed to be in synch with each other.

There was an unspeakable and unbreakable bond between them, even Koschei could tell. And he didn't like it.

They began walking down the hall on their way to class, their scarlet and orange prydonian robes flowing with them. Reaching the classroom, they walk inside and sit down at their usual place in Professor Borusa's class. It was going to be another long and tiring lecture as they were learning about TARDISIES and how to operate them.

Theta let out a sigh, knocking his head against the desk. He wasn't very good with this subject since he had a habit of leaving the brake on no matter how many times Professor Borusa told him not to.

Missy giggled at his expression as Koschei gave an amused smirk.

Borusa entered the classroom as everyone became quiet. Taking out his data-pad, he showed a picture and info on TARDISIES. Everyone else began to take out their data-pads to take notes.

"Everyone pay close attention!" His eyes narrowed on Theta. "Especially you Theta of Lungbarrow."

He gave a nervous chuckle to his teacher. The poor guy was trying his best in class yet kept getting low grades. Missy, Koschei and even Theta's own brother Braxiatel would offer to help him. He just didn't seem all that interested in it. It's like hismind was in a different time and place.

Missy began to think of how it would be if she was in a different time and place other than here. It must be fun. That was when it all began.

She suddenly started to feel sick and lightheaded as she raised her hand. "Excuse me, Professor Borusa!"

Borusa raised an eyebrow "Missy of Heartshaven, what is so important that you must interrupt my lesson?"

Theta looked to her with a worried expression, noticing her pale face. "Whats wrong?"

"I-I'm not feeling well sir. May I be excused to go to the medical bay?" She felt like she was going to pass out right here.

Giving a sigh "Very well."

Getting up, it took all her strength to keep from passing out. It felt like she was being pulled away but nobody seemed to be freaking out or anything. As she began to walk, Theta pulled on her sleeve. "Do you want me to go with?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks."

And she was off to the medical bay. The walk there was hard and painful. That pulling feeling getting stronger and stronger. She felt like she had been spinning so much and like someone was tugging at her.

Finally making it to the medical bay, she laid down on the bed and took in the quietness. It was peaceful and closing her eyes helped a little, but that feeling was still there. Then a bright light appeared.

She opened her eyes to see her hands glowing. Looking to them with a raised eyebrow. Was she regenerating?

Then the pull got stronger and a loud ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes and cupped her ears, trying to stop that high pitched noise. The pain, the noise and the glowing were all too much as her hearts raced in fear for what was happening to her.

Tears fell from her eyes for sadness. She wanted to see her little sister in the academy and help her through. She wanted to hang with Theta and Koschei more. She wanted to grow up, become an adult and graduate the academy. She wanted to see her family. Why was this happening to her?

And just as if it felt like it wouldn't stop, it did. Suddenly there was no pain, no high pitch noise, no glowing. She opened her eyes, taking in a breath. The Time Lady looked around to find herself in a strange room. This definetly wasn't the medical bay.

She got up off the floor and observed her surroundings. The wall had round circles on it and her eyes widened to see a TARDIS console in front of her. "What am I doing on a TARDIS?!"

The doors opened as she remained still, looking with wide eyes. An old man came through the doors and stopped after spotting her. He looked just as surprised as her.

"M-Missy?! Why, I don't believe it? Is it really you?"

Looking to him confused as to why he knew her, she nodded. "Uh yes. I'm Missy of Heartshaven."

He walked up her, taking her into a hug. "Oh Missy. We thought you were gone. You've been missing for centuries!"

She blinked her brown eyes "Missing? for centuries? B-But I was just in the medical bay-"

The old man pulled back, looking at her in understanding. "Oh, I see. I see. You must have time traveled somehow. But how?"

"That's a perfectly good question I'd like to know as well. Along with this one, who are you?"

He looked to her with a small smile, his blue eyes showing a sad look. "It's me, Theta."

There she was again, blinking her eyes in shock. She should already know how time travel works from the academy and all, but it still didn't mean it wouldn't shock her like it did. "No way. My Theta is handsome looking young man who is freaking out over how to operate a TARDIS! How could you have one?"

Chucking at her response "Why I borrowed it."

"You borrowed it?" She asked with a non believing tone.

He put his hands to his coat lapels and stuck his chin up "Yes exactly that."

Not shortly after a young girl came walking through the TARDIS doors. "Hey grandfather-" She stopped, seeing the young Time Lady. "Oh no, they've found us!"

Before he could explain to his granddaughter who this was, the young girl was shouting out in defense. "Please, don't take us back to Gallifrey! My grandfather and I only wanted to explore. We didn't mean any harm!"

Missy looked over to him with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed "It doesn't sound like you borrowed this TARDIS. It sounds like you stole it!"

He gave a wave of his hand "It was a faulty TARDIS, but I've gotten it to work so far. It's not like they will miss it anyway. I quite like it myself."

She could have sworn she heard a hum from the machine. As if it was pleased with his response.

The young girl looked between them confused. "I don't understand whats going on? If you're not here to arrest us, then who are you?"

Looking to his granddaughter "Susan, this is the childhood friend I told you about who disappeared without a trace. She seems to have ended up here."

Susan looked to her in awe "Oh, you're my grandfather's childhood friend! It's a pleasure to meet you. But where did you disapper to for all those centuries?"

"It hasn't been that long for me. I just...I just left."

"Oh." Susan gave an understanding look. "But how did you get here?"

"She seems to have time-traveled somehow." The older Theta added in. He began thinking over what happened back then before she went missing. He remembers her feeling sick.

Noticing that thinking look on her friend "Theta, what are you thinking?"

He was a bit shocked by hearing that name from her. It had been so long. "Oh. I go by the Doctor now my dear. And I was Just thinking back. You said you were feeling sick and that was the last we saw of you. Did anything else happen? How did it feel?"

"Well I felt like I was being pulled, there was this ringing in my ears and my hands, they were glowing! I- I thought I was regenerating." She began to shake from the fear of it. "It was scary. I don't want it happening again."

The Doctor thought it over, trying to put the pieces together to figure out this mystery. He had never given up hope of finding her one day and with her here, he could finally solve this damn mystery that haunted his dreams.

"Sounds like you were being pulled out of that time and into this one by a force of some kind."

"But what?"

"That my dear I do not know."

She sighed in defeat, sitting down on the ground. The poor Time Lady was tired out by all of this. A moment of silence had passed before looking up at her childhood friend.

A grin on his lips "You have a question you're dying to ask so ask away."

A sad look was in her brown eyes. "So, you got to graduate and picked the name you wanted to go by?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I did." He said softly to her, sensing the sadness in her. She was pulled away from all that before getting to do so. It wasn't fair. "I did graduate with the lowest score in teh academy though. 51%"

He thought he would tell her that to get a chuckle out of her. It worked.

"Hey, if this pulling thing keeps happening, and I never got to graduate or pick my name, can we do so right now?"

He gave her a soft look. "Missy, don't say that. I don't know how it will work, but you might make it to graduation and you'll get to pick the name you want to go by."

The young Time Lady gave a chuckle. "Maybe...but what if it doesn't?" She was finally asking the real question. "I missed out on everything. My childhood. Time spent with you and Koschei. My family." Tears were beginning to fall from her face. "Oh Romana! I didn't get to see my little sister during passing and help her through the torture of the academy!"

The Doctor sat down beside her and took her into a side hug as she let out all her frustration and tears. He wouldn't understand what she was going through right now. How could he? He got to do all that while she was ripped away before getting to do so. It was heartbreaking and unfair.

Wipping away her tears, she looked to him with a small smile.

That was when an idea poped into his mind. He knew exactly what name would be perfect for her after dealing with all of this. He was sure of it in his blood. "The Fighter. That's what you shall be called from now on. I believe after dealing with all this, you'll remaind strong and unstoppable my dear. For you are a Fighter."

"Thet- Doctor. Are you sure?"

"Yes because whatever is about to happen next, I know you will remain strong."

Suddenly a man and a woman enter into the TARDIS looking to them in confusion as The Fighter returns the same look. "Oh great."


	2. 1st - The Unearthly Child

**The Time Lady Taken out of Time**

 **Chapter 2: The Unearthly Child**

The Fighter looks to the woman and man with the same confused look. She felt like she had just arrived in a sticky situation. Susan walks forward to them as they observe the big room. The Fighter could sense the tension in the air as her childhood friends soft behavior turned into a cold, distant one. "Oh great. Who are they?" She asked.

"Close the door, Susan." The Doctor said with a grumpy tone. Flicking a switch on the console, they watched the doors close. "I believe these people are known to you."

"They're two of my school teachers! What are you doing here?" Susan asked them.

The woman looked around in wonder. "Where are we?"

"They must have followed you. That ridiculous school. I knew something like this would happen if we stayed in one place too long." The Doctor told Susan.

"But why should they follow me?"

The woman suddenly asked "Is this really where you live Susan?"

"Yes." The young girl replied.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow to the two humans. "And what's wrong with it?"

"But it was just a telephone box." The man looked around in disbelief.

"And this is your grandfather?" The woman added in. Susan gave them another nod. The two humans looked over to the Time Lady in her prydonian robes with a raised eyebrow. "And is this your...sister?"

The Fighter blinked her eyes "Me? No."

"Yes." Susan answered. The childhood friends looked to her with a raised eyebrow in wonder at what she was doing.

"But why didn't you tell us all this?"

The Doctor looked away from them. "I don't discuss my private life with strangers."

The man's eyes widened in disbelief "But it was a police telephone box! I walked all around it!" He looked to the woman for an answer. "Barbara, you saw me!"

"You don't deserve any explanations. You pushed your way in here uninvited and unwelcome." The Doctor told them coldly.

The Fighter gave an uncomfortable look. He was acting so different from the person she had just spoken with before being pulled away. He was so sweet and had a calming atmosphere around him, but now being with others who weren't of their kind, he showed a cold side she hadn't seen from him.

For once in her life, The Fighter was actually fearing her friend. And she feared for these humans. "Thet-Doctor." She whispered to him. "Don't be mad at them. You know how humans are. They were curious and concerned for Susan. You should be happy they were looking out for your granddaughter."

The Doctor was messing with a clock as the humans whispered over to the side. "Even so, they should have known better then barging in here and pointing fingers!"

"I think we ought to leave." Barbara told the man uncomfortably.

"No, just a minute." The man walked over to the childhood friends. "I know this is absurd-"

"Oh dear, dear, dear, dear. This is very-" The Doctor mumbled messing with the clock.

"I walked all around it!" The man told him.

Ignoring him, The Doctor spoke to the Fighter still fumbling with the clock. "It's stopped again you know, and I've tried-" He briefly looked to the man. "Hmm? Oh, you wouldn't understand."

"But I want to understand!" The man shouted as the Doctor walked over to the console.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." The Doctor mumbled sarcastically. He began to take off his coat and hang it on the coat rack. "By the way, Susan, I managed to find a replacement for that faulty filament. It's an amateur job, but I think it'll serve."

"Do you need my help?" The Fighter looked to him with a smirk. "I mean, you did struggle with Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. I could help install it and check to see if things are running smoothly."

Leaning down to the control panel, The Doctor looked to her. "Oh, no, no."

"Doctor!"

He narrowed his eyes at her a bit in worry. "What?"

"Let me do it!"

He sighed, giving in. "Alright, fine. Just be careful my dear."

The Fighter leaned down to the control panel and checked over the machine, remembering her studies. She began working on the machine.

"It's an illusion, it must be." The man mumbled to himself still in disbelief.

The Doctor gave a cold tone "What is he talking about now?" He was losing his patience with these people.

Moving her blonde hair from her face, the Fighter gave a thumbs up. "System's are all good! There shouldn't be any problems."

After watching the Fighter, Susan turned to look at her teachers. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't understand, so you find excuses." The Doctor turned to look at the two humans. " Illusions, indeed? You say you can't fit an enormous building into one of your smaller sitting rooms?"

"No." The man said in reply.

"But you've discovered television, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then by showing an enormous building on your television screen, you can do what seemed impossible, couldn't you?" The Doctor asked him.

The man nodded "Well, yes, but I still don't know ."

The Doctor shook his head "Not quite clear, is it. I can see by your face that you're not certain. You don't understand." He gave a chuckle. "And I knew you wouldn't. Never mind." He turned back to the console. "Now then, which switch was it? No. No, no. Ah yes, that is it."

The Fighter walked over to him, having a bad feeling. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"The point is not whether you understand." He ignored her question turning to face the two humans. "What is going to happen to you, hmm?"

"Doctor...don't do what I think you're about to do." The Fighter told him, having a hunch on what he was going to do.

The Doctor looked to her "But they'll tell everybody about the ship now."

"Just let them go! Who knows, they probably wont?" The Fighter looked to Ian and Barbara. "You won't tell anyone about what you've seen here, right? Just forget this encounter and this ship."

"Ship?" Ian asked with wide eyes.

The Doctor nodded his head "Yes, yes, ship. This doesn't roll along on wheels, you know."

"You mean it moves?" Barbara asked.

"The TARDIS can go anywhere." Susan told them.

Raising an eyebrow at her student "TARDIS? I don't understand you Susan."

"Well, I made up the name Tardis from the initials, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I thought you'd both understand when you saw the different dimensions inside from those outside." The teenager girl explained bluntly.

Ian and Barbara's eyes moved over to the blonde Time Lady still in her prydonian robes. "You were talking about the Time and Relative thing earlier?" Ian asked in disbelief.

The Fighter corrected him "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. What about it?"

"So just let me get this straight." Ian told them. "A thing that looks like a police box, standing in a junkyard, it can move anywhere in time and space?"

"Yes." Susan said.

"Quite so." The Doctor said.

The Fighter nodded to him. "You need to stop thinking of it from a point of view that is very closed minded. It's all science really." She gave a shrug. "Take it from me, anything is possible. Even jumping from time to time."

Ian let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh great, you're making it sound like you're a time traveler or something!"

Giving a nod for her head "Yes, actually."

"But that's ridiculous!"

Susan looked to him with a sad look. "Why won't you believe us?"

"How can we?" Barbara asked.

The Doctor put a calming hand on his granddaughters shoulder. "Now, now, don't get exasperated, Susan. Remember the Red Indian. When he saw the first steam train, his savage mind thought it an illusion, too."

"You're treating us like children!" The man's eyes narrowed.

The Doctor grinned "Am I? The children of my civilisation would be insulted!"

The Fighter shook her head, putting her face into her hands. "You're acting like a child right now Doctor." He briefly gave her a look.

"Your civilization?" Ian asked.

"Yes, my civilisation. I tolerate this century, but I don't enjoy it. Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension? Have you?" The Doctor asked them. "To be exiles? Susan, The Fighter and I are cut off from our own planet, without friends or protection.

The Fighter gave him a sad look. as he continued. "But one day we shall get back. Yes, one day. One day."

Susan looked to her teachers, mad at what they've done by coming here. "It's true. Every word of it's true. You don't know what you've done coming in here" She turned to the Doctor. "Grandfather, let them go now, please. Look, if they don't understand, they can't, they can't hurt us at all. I understand these people better than you. Their minds reject things they don't understand."

The Doctor hesitated a bit before giving his final answer "No."

The Fighter walked up to him. "Doctor! What is wrong with you? This isn't you!"

He looked to her with a sad look. "This is for our own protection. You'll both understand someday ."

"No!" She shouted at him.

The Doctor looked to her with a raised eyebrow, a hurt and angry expression in his eyes. "No?"

"He can't keep us here." Ian said.

Barbara tugged on Susan's arm, whispering to the girl. "Susan, listen to me. Can't you see this is all an illusion? It's a game that you and your grandfather and sister are playing, if you like. But you can't expect us to believe all this!?"

"it's not a game!" Susan shouted, taking her arm back.

"But Susan-"

Susan was practically on the edge of tears now. "It's not! Look, I love your school. I loved England in the twentieth century. The last five months have been the happiest of my life!"

It hurt to watch Susan going through this. The Fighter turned to the Doctor who was by the console. "Look what you're doing to your granddaughter! You;'re causing her to end up in tears by doing this!"

"I should have known better than to let her near these humans. I should have known!" The Doctor shouted to her.

The Fighter narrowed her eyes at him. "What is this about Doctor? You're being too overprotective with her!"

He looked to her in hesitation, his mouth open to say something before he quickly closed it. He flipped a switch.

"Now look here, Susan, you. Oh, come on, Barbara, let's get out of here" Ian began walking towards the doors.

" It's no use, you can't get out. He won't let you go!" Susan told them.

The Doctor began chuckling as everyone looked to him. The Fighter got a cold chill down her back. She couldn't believe that he was acting this way.

"He closed the doors from over there. I saw him. Now, which is it?" Ian looked to the Fighter, hoping she would be able to help. She seemed a little saner than the Doctor. "Which is it? Which control operates the door?"

The Fighter looked to the switch that opens the door. What her childhood friend was doing wasn't right. She quickly glanced up to him as he was looking to the humans. Oh, what should I do?

" You still think it's all an illusion?" The Doctor grinned coldly at them.

" I know that free movement time and space is a scientific dream I don't expect to find solved in a junkyard!" Ian got close to his face, gritting his teeth.

"Your arrogance is nearly as great as your ignorance." The Doctor told him.

Ian looked back to the Fighter "Will you open the door? Open the door!"

She kept her eyes locked on the switch. _I should open the doors for them._

Ian looked to his student as a last hope. "Susan, will you help us?"

"I mustn't." Susan told them sadly. She wouldn't go against her grandfather.

Ian walked over to the console by the Fighter. "Very well, then. I'll have to risk it myself."

The Doctor chuckled "I can't stop you."

"Don't touch it! It's live!" Susan shouted.

Just as Ian went to touch one of the switches, it was the Fighter who did so instead and ended up getting an electric shock from the console. She grabbed her hand in pain. The Doctor looked to her in worry and regret. He wasn't expecting her to do that. He went to go help her but she pulled away from him. The Time Lord had a look of regret in his eyes.

Barbara shouted to the Doctor "What do you think you're doing? You just hurt your own granddaughter!"

The Doctor looked to them with narrowed eyes. "She is not my granddaughter! She is my childhood friend and if you two didn't come wandering in here like you did, then none of this would have happened!"

"Grandfather, let them go please!" Susan begged.

The Doctor gave her a cold look "And by tomorrow we shall be a pubic spectacle, a subject for news and idle gossip."

"But they wont say anything."

" My dear child, of course they will. Put yourself in their place. They are bound to make some sort of a complaint to the authorities, or at the very least talk to their friends. If I do let them go, Susan, you realise of course we must go, too." He told her, briefly looking to the Fighter who avoided his gaze.

"No, Grandfather, we've had all this out before!"

The Doctor shook his head "There is no alternative child."

Susan was now on the verge of tears. " I want to stay! But they're both kind people. Why won't you trust them? All you've got to do is ask them to promise to keep our secret."

"it's out of the question!" He shouted at her. He looked over to the Fighter then back to his granddaughter. "I'm doing this for your own protection and mine. You'll understand one day I'm doing this for a good reason. I can't lose you both!"

Susan shook her head. "I won't go, Grandfather. I won't leave the twentieth century. I'd rather leave the Tardis and you!"

The Fighter finally stood up, walking over to them. "Now I'm starting to understand why you're acting this way. It's because of my disapperence, isn't it? Listen Doctor, if you don't stop this behavior now and let these people go you're not only going to lose your granddaughter, but you will lose me...again!"

The Doctor chuckled " Now you're being sentimental and childish. Both of you!"

"No, I mean it!" They both shouted. Suddenly, the Fighter began to feel light headed and the pulling feeling. Oh no, it was happening again.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at them both. "Very well. Then you must go with them. I'll open the door."

A hurt expression shone on the Time Lady's face. "I can't believe you. But very well!" She shouted. A ringing began in her ears. "if you want rid of me so bad, well you're getting your wish pal!"

The ringing got louder and she began to glow as she clutched her head. The Doctor's eyes widened at the sight. "Fighter!" He quickly flipped a switch that sent the TARDIS jerking as it began to take off.

They all bounced around the TARDIS as the Time Lady began to fade away. The Doctor went to grab for her hand, but it was nothing but a ghostly image. Then she was gone from their sights.

"Get back to the console child! Hold it!" The Doctor shouted to Susan.

It finally came to a stop as the Time Lord looked to where his friend had been, his eyes wide. He felt his hearts ached over the way he acted towards her. He didn't want her gone, not truly. But she had disappeared again.

Question was, where had she gone?

* * *

 **This chapter has followed the episode "The Unearthly Child" with the First Doctor.**

 **The First Doctor was portrayed by William Hartnell.**

 **The Fighter's recent incarnation faceclaim is Keira Knightley.**

 **Now where has the Time Lady gone to? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. 1st - The Three Doctors: Part 1

**Classic Who - The Time Lady Taken out of Time**

 **The 1st - Chapter 3: The Three Doctors**

* * *

Slowly appearing from where she had last been, The Fighter looked around to see herself in a laboratory. She heard gasps and turned to see an older man wearing a velvet coat, a young woman in go-go boots and a solider all looking at her in shock.

The Fighter gave a nervous smile "Uh, hello there. I- I can explain-"

Suddenly a smile came to the older man's face as he went to take her into a hug. "Fighter! It's great to see you again."

"Doctor, are you sure this is her? She looks different from the last time we saw her." The young woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor pulled away from her, smiling. "Yes Jo. My people have a special talent for changing our appearances. You could say this is how she originally looked."

The solider walks up to the Fighter, a smile on his face. "Hello again Fighter."

The Time Lady looks to them with a raised eyebrow. She had never met these two people before, but then again time had a funny way of working.

Noticing the look on her face, the Doctor asks. "Fighter, where have you just come from?"

She narrows her eyes a little at him. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Whats wrong?"

"I can't believe you would act that way! To not only your own granddaughter, but me!"

Jo and the soldier who's name was Benton exchanged an awkward look.

The Doctor nodded his head, finally realizing where she had just come from. "I'm sorry for the way I acted Fighter. I was naïve and was just trying to protect you both."

The blonde Time Lady looked back up to him. "If you ever act like that again, I promise I'm going to smack you!"

A small smile appeared on his face. "I'll try to avoid acting like that again then."

Benton blinked in confusion "I'm sorry, but what just happened?"

"This is the same Fighter you know, except a younger version." The Doctor explained to his friends.

Benton nodded his head, trying to process it all. "Right, Jo, Doctor, have you seen the Brigadier?"

"Sergeant Benton. Will you please take Miss Grant and the Fighter with you? Even if you have to carry them." The Doctor lightly pushed them both over to the soldier.

The Fighter narrowed her eyebrows "Hey, wait! What's going on? I don't even know where I am!"

"You really don't know this place? You're at UNIT HQ." Benton explained to her before looking to the Doctor. "And I'm sorry, Doc, my orders were to report to the Brigadier."

"Your orders, Sergeant" The Doctor told him before being cut off by a flash. The doors and part of the wall around them began to vanish. "Into the TARDIS quickly!" He shouted.

They all began to run into the blue police telephone box that was in the laboratory. The TARDIS looked slightly different on the inside from the last time she was in it. It still had the round circles on the white wall.

The Doctor walked up to the console. "Right, force fields on."

Benton was looking around the TARDIS in amazement. The Fighter walked over to him with a smile "First time being in a TARDIS, huh?"

He nodded to her. "First time for everything. Just like it's your first time meeting me, yet I already know who you are."

"Well, Sergeant, aren't you going to say it that it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside? Everybody else does." The Doctor asked him, excepting it.

Benton chuckled "It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Anyway, nothing to do with you surprises me anymore, Doctor and Fighter."

The Time Lady gave a little chuckle.

The Doctor smiled "Oh, thank you for the complement." He pulls a lever on the console and there is a thud sound. He goes to try it again to no success. "It's not reacting. There's only one thing for it. I'll have to send an SOS. I hate having to call them, but, there we are."

"Call who?" The Fighter asked curiously. "What's going on Doctor?"

"Things are disappearing from thin air and it all starts with a flash."

The Fighter's eyes widened "Is it possible it could be linked to what happens to me?"

The Doctor looked to her "I'm not sure, but it is a possibility I'm willing to find out."

"What were you planning to do, anyhow?" Jo asked.

"I was planning to lure that stuff away from Earth, Jo, but now as it seems to have immobilised the Tardis, I'm not going anywhere. We're trapped." The Doctor explained to her, messing with the levers and buttons on the TARDIS.

Worried showed in Jo's eyes "So what are we going to do?"

"At least we can watch that thing in comfort, and then we can send in a report and see what they have to say about it." The Doctor nodded, confident in his decision.

Benton raised an eyebrow "Who are they?"

Realizing who he was talking about, the Fighter gasped. "You don't mean...The Time Lords?"

The Doctor nodded, knowing how she would react. It was their own people, their home. He didn't want to contact them because he knew what they would do once they discovered her here. A missing Time Lady discovered in this TARDIS. She would be known as a Renegade just like himself. But...there was a possibility they could help her with her problem...or worse. The Time Lady didn't even know what they had done to him this time. He didn't trust them one bit.

The Doctor was exiled to Earth and forced to regenerate because of the Time Lords. Just thinking of what they could do to a Time Lady who jumps through time against the laws of their own people... He didn't want to think about it.

"The Time Lords. Oh, things are pretty serious." Jo commented, knowing the extent of situation.

"Yes, they are." The Doctor frowned.

The TARDIS begins to make a materialization sound, but the time rotor remains still. The two childhood friends raise an eyebrow.

"That's odd. Nobody touched anything did they?" The Time Lord asked.

"No." All three of the companions said.

The Doctor leaned over to the Fighter "But you heard it though, didn't you? "

She nodded. "Yes. That's very odd. Unless..." She lets out a chuckle. "Unless another TARDIS parked outside or something."

The Doctor shook his head " No, I don't think so." He looks back to the console only to see a recorder on it. "Hello, what's this?" He observed it closely. "It seems strangely familiar. Is it yours, Jo?"

Jo shook her head "A flute? No."

"Well, properly speaking it's a recorder."

Suddenly a hand appears, taking the recorder from his hands. Then the rest of the man appears, looking to his recorder with a smile. "Thank you. I wondered where that had gone too." He had black hair in the shape of a bowl cut. The strange man begins to play a few notes on the recorder.

He looks up to see the Fighter and takes her into a hug "Hello again dear Fighter! Especially a younger version of you!"

The Time Lady blinks her eyes in surprise. "D-Doctor? I'm guessing its you."

He let out a laugh "Right you are! So, you haven't met this version of me I take it." She shakes her head. "You haven't been trying to play this have you?" Again she shakes her head.

The second Doctor begins to look around the TARDIS "Oh. I can see you've been doing the Tardis up a bit. Hmm. I don't like it." He gives a frown to his future self.

The Doctor returns a frown back.

The second Doctor looks to the Tardis scanner "Oh my word. Oh dear, we are in trouble, aren't we. Just as well I turned up."

"How can this be the Doctor when the Doctor is standing right here?" Jo asked, looking to the Time Lady.

A smile came to the Fighter's lips. "It's that special talent our people have."

Jo nodded her head, trying to accept it. "Right."

Benton looked to the second Doctor with a smile "Doctor! Where did you spring from?"

"Now don't tell me. Corporal Benton, isn't it?"

"Sergeant Benton now."

"How do you do, my dear fellow." The second Doctor shook his hand.

" Nice to see you."

"I haven't seen you since that nasty business with the Cybermen."

"It happened all those years ago." Benton recalled.

Jo looked between the Doctor and the second Doctor in confusion. "I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

The Fighter began to explain "You say you've met me before, but I looked different. Right?" Jo nodded. "That was one of me, my future to be precise. It's the same with the Doctor. That man with the recorder is one of him, it seems from his past."

The Doctor nodded "He is one of me Jo."

"Yes, the Fighter is right." The second Doctor grinned.

Jo's face lit with realization "Oh, I see. You're both Time Lords."

"Well quite. Well, not quite." The second Doctor chuckled. "Not, not just Time Lords. We're the same Time Lord."

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Now please, you're only confusing my assistant. Jo, it's all quite simple. I am he and he is me."

"And we are all together, goo goo ga joob?" Jo muttered.

"What?" The Time Lords and Time Lady asked.

"It's a song by the Beatles." Jo informed them.

The second Doctor lifted his recorder to his mouth "Oh, how does it go?"

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows "Oh, please be quiet!"

The Fighter giggled at him being annoyed with himself. It was quite amusing and a rare thing to happen.

"Is he really you?" Jo's eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The Doctor sighed sadly.

Benton nodded his head "I think he is Miss Grant. You see, when the Brig and I first met the Doctor, he looked like him. And the Fighter looked like how she did when you first met her."

The Fighter blinked her eyes, wondering when that time will come. She looked over to her childhood friend and his past self. "Though it's amusing to see you bicker with yourself, how is this happening? It is against the first law of time for this to happen."

The Doctor looked to his other self "Yes, that's what I'd like to know. You've got no right to be here."

"Perhaps I could explain?" He asked looking to the Fighter, ignoring his future self.

"Perhaps you could." The Doctor commented.

The second Doctor glared at him before continuing. "Well, our fellow Time Lords out there are just as much under siege as we are."

"What?" The Fighter gasped.

"And they couldn't send anyone to help you. But they did summon up enough temporal energy to lift me out of my bit of our time stream and pop me down here, into my own future, so to speak."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

The second Doctor narrowed his eyes "My dear fellow, you are being a bit dim, aren't you? Your effectiveness is now doubled!"

"Halved, more like."

"Now, now. There's no need to be ungracious. Suppose we have a look at our problem, shall we? Er, you don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, be my guest."

"Oh, thank you."

They looked to on the TARDIS scanner to see what was happening outside. The Brig was in the laboratory with soliders firing shots at the anti-matter that was eating everything in sight. Realizing bullets wouldn't work, they hold back their fire.

"Dear old Lethbridge Stewart. Still blazing away as usual." The second Doctor commented.

Benton looked in worry "Can't we do something to help them, Doctor?"

"They'll be all right as long as they keep out of its way." The Doctor informed him before looking to his other self. "Right, now you can see our problem, can't you?"

"Yes. Most unpleasant. They are very worried, you know."

"Yes, and so am I. I think perhaps I ought to put you in the picture."

"Right."

The two Doctors stand side by side and close their eyes. Jo and Benton raise eyebrows. The Fighter realizies what they are doing.

"Contact." They both say.

"What are they doing?" Jo asks the Time Lady.

"Looking into each other's minds."

Benton chuckles, not surprised one bit.

After a few minutes, they both open their eyes again.

"I see. So it's after you, or should I say us?" The second Doctor said.

"That's right. And as they can't help us, we'll just have to help ourselves."

"Twinkle, twinkle little star." The second Doctor mumbles as he begins to play the tune on his recorder.

The Doctor sighed "Must you?"

"Are we going to take this attitude to my music all the time?" The second Doctor asked, furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm rather afraid we are."

Jo sighed "Oh dear."

The Fighter shook her head at them. "Hey, can you stop bickering with yourself? It was cute before, but we have a problem that needs our attention."

Both Time Lords looked to her. "Cute?" They both asked.

She pointed to the scanner showing the view outside the TARDIS. "Ahem, focus!"

Both Doctor's exchanged a look between each other before the second Doctor came over to her. "I know this is your first time meeting this version of me, but could I play you a song? You always liked my songs."

The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes. "She doesn't want to hear it."

"I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to the Fighter!" The second Doctor yelled.

Jo and Benton chuckled, knowing what was going on between the two.

The Fighter sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe later, after we solve this problem. Okay?"

The second Doctor nodded "Yes, of course."

"See, I told you." The Doctor told his past self.

The second Doctor turned to frown at him. "It's only because you've been fiddling with it, haven't you?"

"It was perfectly all right until you touched it. Now if only you'd leave things to me."

"If we were to leave things with you, my dear fellow, we'd be in a fine pickle, wouldn't we."

Suddenly the image on the scanner disappeared. The Doctor grumbled "Look, you lost the image, not me!"

Benton sighed "Will they ever stop?"

Jo shook her head "Doesn't seem like it."

The Fighter finally had enough and went over to them, knocking them both upside the head. "Will you both stop it?!"

"Doctor, both of you! Look!" Jo called out.

"What?"

The Fighter turned to see the Doctor she had just left appear on the TARDIS scanner. She felt her breath clutch, recalling the memories of what happened. He gave her the chills after what happened and she didn't expect to see him. But she should have known with how things were going right now.

"Ah, there you are. I seem to be stuck up here. Hmm? Hmm? Oh, so you're my replacements. Huh. A dandy and a clown. Have you done anything?" The first Doctor asked coldly.

"Well, we've, er, assessed the situation." The second Doctor said.

"Just as I thought. Nothing."

"Well it's not easy, you know." The Doctor tried defending.

"It's not as if we know what that stuff is." The second Doctor added in.

The first Doctor sighed. "Then I'll tell you. It's a time bridge."

The second Doctor furrowed his brows "It's a what?"

"Ah, I see!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Now, what's a bridge for, eh?" The first Doctor asked his future selves.

"Well, er-"

"Crossing?"

"Right. So stop dilly-dallying and cross it!" The first Doctor snapped at them. It caused them both to stand up tall and straight.

The Fighter began walking up to the scanner slowly. "Thank you for getting them in line."

A small smile came to his face, sadness in his eyes. "Of course my dear Fighter. But of course, having you there gives them a legitimate reason to bicker."

The Time Lady raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding his cryptic meaning. "Huh?"

His tone of voice became solemn and serious "And I'm sorry for the way I acted." And with that he disappeared off the scanner.

"No, No! Wait!" The second Doctor shouted.

"You faded him!" The Doctor told the other.

The second doctor defended himself. "I did not fade him. You saw-"

"Yes, you certainly did." The Doctor said confidently, blaming his past self.

Jo looked confused again "I hate to ask, but who was that?"

The two Doctor's exclaimed "Me!"

Taking a coin from his pocket, the second Doctor looks to his other self. "Call, will you?"

"Heads."

The second Doctor tosses the coin and catches it, but quickly puts it back in his pocket before the others can see. "Hard Luck."

The Doctor sighs, walking to the TARDIS door. "All right. Stand by to disconnect the force field." The second Doctor walks over to the console, standing ready.

"What are you going to do?" Benton asks.

"Now!"

"Doctor, no!" Jo shouts.

The Doctor runs outside with Jo and the Fighter following. "I'm coming with!" She informs them, looking around the laboratory only to see a blob that keeps glowing in many different colors. It begins to make it's way towards them, ready to devour them.

"Get back, both of you!" The Doctor puts his arm out to push them behind him.

Suddenly there is a flash of light and the three of them vanish.

* * *

 **This chapter is following the episode "The Three Doctors." It will be continued in the next chapter!**

 **The Third Doctor was portrayed by Jon Pertwee.**

 **The Second Doctor was portrayed by Patrick Troughton.**

 **The Fighter's recent incarnation faceclaim is Keira Knightley.**

 **Where have they disappeared to? Could it be linked to the Fighter's ability to jump through time? Find out in the Next chapter!**


	4. 1st - The Three Doctors: Part 2

**Classic Who - The Time Lady Taken out of Time**

 **The 1st - Chapter 4: The Three Doctors Part 2**

* * *

"Fighter! Come on, wake up!"

The Time Lady slowly opened her eyes to see a fuzzy worried face of the Doctor. "No, five more minutes." She turned around, laying down on something hard.

The Doctor sighed "This isn't the time to be sleeping! You need to wake up!"

Uncomfortable with the firmness of what she was laying on, the Fighter's eyes sprung open and looked to see nothing but rocks surroudning them. Somehow they had been sent here by whatever atacked them.

"Oh good. Now help me wake Jo." Looking over to the blonde woman, the Doctor gently shaked her and the Fighter rested the girls head on her lap. "Jo? Jo? Can you hear me? Jo, wake up."

Her eyes sprung open looking to her time traveler friends as they helped her stand. "Where are we? Everything seems so strange."

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked.

"We are, aren't we. We're dead." Jo looked panicked.

The Doctor shook his head. "This is a place. It's just like any other place. Well, almost. We've been brought here. Anyway, it's not much like heaven, is it."

The Fighter raised an eyebrow to him "What? But I think it wouldn't hurt to look around anyway." She began walking as she motioned for them to follow. "Well come on, You know you want to!"

* * *

Walking around the rockey terrain, they run across a water dispenser and computer from the laboratory sitting among the rocks.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow "That's Odd."

"Yep." The Fighter agreed.

"Hey, surely that's the water cooler from outside the lab." Jo suggested to them.

"Yeah, Or maybe whoever brought us here might be trying to con us. I wouldn't drink the water." The Fighter looked to the computer. "Whats this thing?"

"Well, that's the Brigadier's computer." The Doctor informed her.

The Fighter's eyes widened "This is a computer? Looks nothing like the ones back home." It didn't even have a screen on it.

"Look, this is the lab door." The Doctor walked over to it.

Jo walked to the other side of the door, looking out the window at them "It's locked!"

"Well, it says No Admittance." The Doctor replied, pointing to the sign on the door.

The Fighter chuckled "Plus it looks like you're already inside the building... if there was one."

The childhood friends began walking past a coathanger to a workbench with a weather balloon on it as Jo follows along with. The Doctor looks to it sighing, but not before spotting something in the distance. " Er, Jo, do you see what I see?"

Jo happily hugs his arm "Oh yes!"

The Fighter gives a confused look "Are you talking about that yellow vehicle?"

The Doctor smiles to her. "Yes. That clinches it. We have been transported, and so has all this stuff. Come on!"

Taking the Fighter by her hand, as Jo has her arm still wrapped around the Doctor, they began walking down the slope and climb into the yellow retro mobile. "This is my car, Bessie!" The Doctor explains to his friend.

The Fighter pats the seat "Ah, hello Bessie."

"Right. All we've got to do is find out where we are and who brought us here." The Doctor said, looking between his two companions.

"Right, come on then." Jo nodded forward.

"Where to?"

"Drive until we run across something interesting and out of the ordinary." The Fighter suggested.

The Doctor nodded "Yes, good."

"Right." Jo agreed.

They drive off, not noticing that they are being watched by someone out in the rocky terrain. Bessie keeps going for 3 miles until the Doctor spots a set of bootsprints in chalk.

The Doctor shakes his head "Man Friday, would you believe it?"

"Someone is out here with us." The Fighter begins looking around for anyone.

"At the moment, I'd believe anything." Jo said with wide eyes.

"Come on." The Doctor replied.

Bessie was put in motion again as they began to follow where the bootprints were going. They end up coming across equations written in chalk and then the person who left the footprints behind.

The Fighter raises an eyebrow "Who's that?"

"It's Doctor Tyler. Doctor Tyler!" The Doctor shouts to the man. Pulling Bessie up towards him, they come to a stop.

"Huh? Why, it's the Doctor, isn't it? And Miss Grant. Plus a friend?"

The Doctor introduces the Time Lady "This is my childhood friend, The Fighter."

She shakes her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Tyler."

"How did you get here?" Jo asked.

Doctor Tyler explained, raising an eyebrow in thought. "Well, I was in your lab, developing that plate, and there was some kind of an explosion and here I am. Oh, it's fascinating."

"Do you know where we are, Doctor Tyler?"

"No, I don't. Do you, Doctor? Fighter?"

The Doctor nodded, replying. "Yes. We're at the other end of that light streak of yours."

"What?"

The Fighter added in. "We've been transported along it."

"That's in the black hole." Doctor Tyler looked wide eyed.

"Yes, exactly. That's where we are. On a stable world in a universe of antimatter. An anomaly within an impossibility." The Doctor explained.

Jo furrows her eyebrows in confusion "Huh?"

"What he means is that a place like this shouldn't exist in a cosmos like this, and even if it does, we shouldn't be here anyway." The Fighter said smirking, looking to her friend then back to the others.

"Oh."

"Well, here we are. Kidnapped and marooned. But by whom?" The Doctor asks.

* * *

Somewhere in a throne room, someone is watching them on a screen set into a rock wall.

"At last, a Time Lord within my power. Let my guests be brought into my presence." A masked man, Omega, calls out, sending someone off to do his bidding. Omega is wearing a cloak similar to the Time Lord cloaks. The mask he is wearing has a blank expression on it.

He looks to the screen with the Fighter on it. "It can't be..." He stutters, tone of voice full of surprise. "My sister! But, how could she be here?"

* * *

"Well, these things sound very much like the creatures that attacked us at UNIT HQ. What exactly did they look like?" The Doctor asked, looking to Doctor Tyler.

Doctor Tyler looked surprised, pointing behind them "Like that!"

A pair of Gels, a dark blob looking alien with one eye and bumps all over it and a lobster hand are on the cliff right above them. Jo screams in horror and the Fighter gives a disturbed look.

"Run!" The Doctor shouts.

Before they can do so however, a set of explosions is set off all around them. They are forced to surrender instead.

* * *

Escorted into the palace, The Doctor, Doctor Tyler, Jo and the Fighter are lead into a corridor made of bright balls like the Gell guards.

Jo looks around in awe. "It looks like Aladdin's cave!"

"It's the entrance to some sort of palace, I should imagine." The Doctor commented.

The Fighter smiled, looking around. "I have to admit, it's pretty exciting. Is this what you get yourself into all the time Doctor?"

The Time Lord nods, giving her a small smile. "Yes, it is."

"If it's always like this with you, I'd love to stick around with you. I mean- if that's okay with you?"

The Doctor blushed a bit. "Yes, of course it is. We will just have to get your little problem under control."

Looking around, Doctor Tyler suddenly asks. "I wonder who this palace belongs to?"

"I've no idea, but I expect we'll soon find out."

"I'm not sure that I really want to." Jo sighed.

The Fighter looked to the Gell guards behind them. "Whoever had us brought here doesn't mean us much good obviously. Even if they do have a fancy building, I doubt they are inviting us to a tea party."

Jo nodded "I have a feeling you might be right."

"And I don't fancy hanging around to meet him. I'm going to try and make a break for it." Doctor Tyler told them with a smirk.

The Fighter and Jo giggled.

The Doctor looked to her shocked "What?"

Doctor Tyler began to explain to the Time Lord. "The time to make a getaway is now, while we're still near the entrance. Once they get us down that maze of passageways we shall never get out."

Rolling his eyes, The Doctor sighed. "My dear Doctor Tyler, I don't want to get out. I want to meet our host. I allowed myself to be brought here for that very purpose."

"Perhaps you did, Doctor, but we didn't want to come here and we don't want to stay."

The Fighter interjected, raising her hand. "Actually I wanted to come here and I don't mind staying with the Doctor to check this all out."

"Don't you understand? You were both brought here by accident. Your only chance of getting back lies in my persuading whoever brought you here to send you home." The Doctor explained.

"I prefer to take a chance on my own. How about you, Miss Grant? Are you coming with me?" Doctor Tyler looked to the short blonde haired girl.

Jo shook her head. "No. No, I'll stick with the Doctor and Fighter, thank you."

" Looks like I'll have to go on my own then." Doctor Tyler annouced.

"Doctor Tyler, you're not going anywhere." The Doctor said in a demanding tone.

"What?"

"I refuse to allow you to endanger all our lives."

Giving in, Doctor Tyler nods. "No. No, I suppose you're right."

Suddenly she begins to make a dash for it.

"Tyler! Tyler, come back! Tyler!: The Doctor shouts in anger, trying to run after him. The Gell guards stop him from doing so. "Idiot. He'll jeopardise the entire operation."

"With his life, probably." Jo comments.

The Fighter sighs, shaking her head. "That man is so selfish! He's not concerned about anyone else but himself!"

One of the Gell guards begins to go after Tyler through the passages.

"They might not harm him. You said we were only here by mistake." Jo asked, looking to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, looking to his companion. " Yes, that's right, Jo. I'm the one they're after. And I think somehow, the host might be linked to the Fighter's powers somehow. I'm sure I can persuade our host to send you back if you want."

"But supposing you can't? Well, they might just get rid of us."

The Doctor sighed, explaining to her. "Jo, we're dealing here with a creature of great intelligence, and superior intelligence and senseless cruelty just do not go together."

Jo grumbled, giving in. "Oh, I hope you're right."

Doctor Tyler ends up running back over to them and falls to the floor in front of them.

The Fighter narrowed her eyes at him "Well, look who decided to show up. How that escaping going? Not good?"

The Doctor helps the man up "Tyler! Come on, get up. Up, up. Are you all right?"

Doctor Tyler breathes heavily, standing back up. "Yes, I think so. Thanks. That was a bit of a waste of time, wasn't it. "

"But at least you got a nice jog out of it thanks to them." The Fighter replies sarcastically, pointing to the Gell Guard that chased him.

* * *

After moments of waiting, they are all finally being escorted through the passageways by the Gell guards, on their way to meet the mysterious host. The Fighter can feel excitment with a mix of nervousness inside her. She was only listening in a little on the conversation between the others.

"It still doesn't make sense, Doctor. We are matter, and you say this place is antimatter." Tyler asked, looking to the Time Lord.

The Doctor nodded. "That's right."

"So, the mere fact of our being here should cause a colossal explosion."

The Doctor began to explain. "Yes, well, our bodies have been converted, processed in some ways, so that we can exist here."

"Just as that organism thing could exist in our world?" Jo asked, looking in wonder.

The Doctor gave her a smile. "Yes, exactly."

Tyler shook his head, looking around in disbelief. "I just don't believe it. This is matter. I can see it. Why, I can feel it."

"But things aren't always as they seem, you know, Doctor Tyler." The Fighter chimed in, giving a smirk.

Looking to her with a smile, the Doctor nods in agreement. "You took the words from my mouth."

"Sorry..." The Fighter replies, sticking her tongue out at him in a teasing matter.

The Doctor continues the explanation. "Now, you take this pencil, for example." He pulls a pocket out of his coat pocket.

"It's just a pencil, isn't it?" Tyler asks, shaking it off.

"Ah, but is it? Watch very, very closely."

The Doctor holds the pencil out vertically, at arms length, then lets go with a flourish. It vanishes. Another flourish and he's holding a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Or is it a bunch of flowers?" He looks to them before handing them to the Fighter. "Here you are my dear."

The Time Lady blushes, surprised. "Oh, thank you Doctor. You shouldn't have." She replies in a joking dramatic tone.

Tyler laughs, dismissing it once again. "Ah ha, that's all very well, but that's just a conjuring trick."

"Yes, that's exactly what this place is, a scientific conjuring trick of a very high order. I think the waiting is over." The Doctor looks ahead, seeing they were entering a throne room. A strange growling yet burbling noise is heard and the Gell guards usher them along.

Jo looks around the throne room in awe, grabbing the Fighter's arm. "It's fabulous!" Both girls exchanged a look of joy over the fancy detail in the room.

The Doctor huffed and nodded. "Yes, most impressive, I must admit that."

"Almost worth the trip just to see this place." Tyler added in, the same look on his face.

"Yes, but who brought us here, and why?" The Fighter asked.

A figure appears at the top of a short flight of stairs. "I did. I am the one who brought you here." Omega announced, looking down at them.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow, looking up at him. "Who are you?"

"In the legends of your people I am called Omega."

The Doctor and Fighter share a shocked expression. "Omega? But that's impossible. Omega was destroyed" The Fighter told him.

" No, my sister Time Lady, I was not destroyed, as you can see" He walks out from the shadows into the light, showing himself. Omega begins to walk down the stairs towards her, but not before ordering his Gell guards. "Take the man and the girl."

"Where are you taking them?" The Doctor walks up, asking him.

"They will not be harmed, Doctor. They have no part in my revenge." Omega replies.

Jo and Tyler are escorted out of the throne room by the Gell guards, leaving the Time Lords and Time Lady to talk amongst themselves.

Omega puts a hand out to gently touch the Fighter's face, but she flinches back. He pulls away slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You- You don't remember me, do you?"

The Fighter nods her head. "Yes, from my class. They taught us about you. You're one of the founders of Gallifrey and if it wasn't for your sacrifice, we wouldn't be able to time travel. Which I-"

Before she could continue, Omega let out an loud annoyed groan as the Doctor ran over to her, hiding her behind him.

"No! Not you too!" His tone of voice sounded sad, almost hurt. It was hard to known his true expression by the mask he was wearing. " I have been grievously wronged, Doctor and Fighter, but now it is time for my vengeance!" He shouted in anger.

"What do you mean, vengeance?" The Doctor asked.

Omega began to pace around the throne room. "Without me, there would be no time travel. You and our fellow Time Lords would still be locked in your own time, as puny as those creatures you now so graciously protect."

"You knew your mission was dangerous." The Doctor questioned him.

"Dangerous, yes, but I completed it, and I did not expect to be abandoned. Many thousands of years ago, when I left our planet, all this was then a star until I arranged its detonation!" Omega shouted, pointing around the room.

The Fighter looked to him from behind the Doctor, giving a sad look. She was beginning to understand what was going on. He felt abandoned by his own people...just as she was beginning to feel. It hadn't been long for her, but meeting an older Theta and having him say she was gone for centuries stung. Hadn't they tried searching for her?

She began to walk around from behind the Doctor to face Omega. The Doctor tried pulling her back behind him, but she avoided him, walking up to Omega. It was weird, but she felt like he wouldn't hurt her. "You were the solar engineer. It was your duty." She told him softly.

Omega looked to her, pausing before he spoke. " It was an honour, or so I thought then. I was to be the one to find and create the power source that would give us mastery over time itself."

The Doctor had his hands in his pockets. " Well, you succeeded, and are revered for it."

"Revered? Here? I was abandoned." Omega clutched his fists.

"The histories say that you were lost in the supernova."

" I was sacrificed to that supernova. I generated those forces, and for what? To be blown out of existence into this black hole of antimatter? My brothers became Time Lords, but I was abandoned and forgotten!" Omega's voice was bitter as he paced back and forth around the room, boiling in anger.

"No, not forgotten. All my life I've known of you and honoured you as our greatest hero."

Omega turns to him, shouting "A hero? I should have been a god!." He looks to the Fighter, who he swears is his little sister. "Sister, how come you have forgotten me? Don't tell me you've abandoned me too!"

The Fighter raises a brow in confusion "I'm sorry Omega, but I think you have me confused with someone else."

He grabs her hands in his. "No, it is you! I'm sure of it. You seem slightly different and younger and you're going by a different name, but you have the same pattern and look. You are my sister."

The Doctor clears his throat, finding this awkward now. "You have a sister? We were never taught that in class."

Omega sighed, letting go of the Fighters hands. "They must have abandoned you as well when my ship blew up."

"You said I went by a different name before. What name was that, if I may ask?" The Fighter asked him curiously.

"You were called the Survivor. You were the one of the founders of Gallifrey alongside myself, the Other and that...traitor who sent me to my death, Rassilon!" Omega yelled in anger once again.

The Doctors eyes were wide. "I didn't know there was a woman among the founders."

The Fighter nodded, same expression on her face. "Especially one who looks exactly like me. Or I look like her. Ohhhh." She held her head in confusion.

Omega picked up the flowers she dropped on the ground and put one in her blonde hair. She looked to him shocked by his action, yet finding it somehow familiar and comforting. _Why? Why do I feel like I know him on a more personal level than just as one of the legendary founders?_

"Either they wiped your mind to forget about me or...you're a reincarnation of her."

The Fighter's eyes narrowed. "But that's impossible..."

The Doctor motioned to the room around them. "Well, theoretically, of course, all this is quite impossible."

"Oh, its quite possible dear sister. Plus Here, Doctor, everything is possible. Be seated." Omega told them happily, a golden chair for each of them appearing out of thin air.

The childhood friends sat down in the chairs and Omega say in this throne before them. The Fighter was still shocked by all this. She couldn't shake the feeling he was right, he just seemed so familiar to her.

"Thank you. Tell us, how did you manage to survive?" The Doctor asked.

"How does anyone survive? Force of will. Mind, you might say, over antimatter."

The Doctor could see Omega and the Fighter shared the same humor. They could practically be brother and sister in another life. "And this organism stuff that you sent to bring us here?"

"Created from the raw stuff of matter. An organism that can exist in your world and mine. It brought you here and imbued you with its properties so that you too could exist in both worlds." Omega explained with a proud tone.

Putting a hand to his mouth, as if thinking something over, the Doctor finally asked. "The Fighter, do you have anything to do with her ability to jump through time without a TARDIS?"

Omega looked to the Time Lady. "Oh, what's this? Jumping through time without a TARDIS? Could you explain sister."

The Fighter swallowed, nodding. "Not long ago for me, before I arrived into this mess with the Doctor, I- I was just in the academy with him learning more about TARDISES. Suddenly I began to feel like I'm being pulled and I go to the medical bay. The feeling gets worse, along with a loud ringing in my ears, feeling lightheaded, and I start glowing, almost like I'm regenerating. But I didn't. Next thing I know, I'm with an older version of him then I'm sent here to this version of him."

Omega nodded, taking in the information. "I see, I see. Come over here, let me have a look at you."

She gets up from her seat and walks up the few stairs to him in his throne. A warm feeling washes over her. He puts his hands to her temples, the Doctor watching protectively from his seat. Omega searches her mind, sensing for something out of the ordinary.

"Ah!" He calls out, pulling away from her. "Someone is using my tactic of pulling you towards them, but I'm not sure who."

The Time Lady's eyes shine with fear. "Why? Do you know why?"

He shook his head, clenching his fists again. "No, I do not. But whoever they are, it seems they have plans for you. Just as I do for the both of you."

"But how do I fit into this picture?" The Doctor asked.

"There are some things that even I cannot do, not alone, and at this point in my plans I need the help of a brother Time Lord. Having my sister is a bonus." Omega explained to him as he sat back down in his throne. The Fighter walked back to sit at her seat.

"Oh, I see." The Doctor grumbled.

"And it pleases me to use you against them."

" And if I give you my help, do you really think you can defeat the Time Lords? All of them?"

Omega chuckled at him. "But I am defeating them, Doctor. All of their power is insufficient to prevent the cosmic energy drain which I have caused."

"And if I refuse to cooperate?"

Omega stood up, walking over to the Doctor. "Then you will face the wrath of Omega, you and those miserable humans who accompany you."

The Fighter jolts up, standing to protect her friend. "Please -"

A communications device beeps. Omega goes over to it and hears a message made up of high pitched beeps. "Investigate immediately but do not harm them." He orders to the pink orb.

"Them?" The Doctor asks, holding the Fighters hand in his as they walk over to Omega.

Omega turns around, informing them. " Well, Doctor,Sister, it seems that we have more company."

* * *

The Doctor sighed, sitting back in his seat. "Look, if you cannot reverse the energy drain, the fabric of the entire universe could be torn apart."

"What if it is? It will make an interesting spectacle." Omega chuckled from his throne.

"Then you would be utterly alone forever." The Fighter said, looking to him with a sad look.

Omega chuckled once more. "I am used to solitude. And I shall have had my revenge. I shall be satisfied. Do not worry for me sister."

She was still finding it strange, having him refer to her as his sister. The Survivor might have had a brother, but she was the Fighter in this life and she had a little sister called Romana. Oh how she missed her. She wondered if Romana missed her.

"Omega, if you would undo the harm that you've done and resume your place on the High Council, you could have the freedom to do anything that you wished." The Doctor told him.

Speaking with a sharp tone, Omega replied. " Power is the only freedom that I seek. Absolute power is absolute freedom. No bargains. Especially not with those who betrayed and deserted me. No, Doctor, you are here for a reason." Omega jolts up, seeing the others brought in by his guards. "Who are you?"

The Doctor and Fighter turn to see Benton and the Second Doctor behind them, Benton with his hands up. The Doctor rises from his seat and the Fighter smiles brightly, happy to see them.

Putting his hands to his pockets, the Doctor began to explain. "Oh, just some more innocent bystanders. Probably scooped up by that bungling organism of yours. Send them back, Omega. They can do you no harm."

"The organism was programmed to seek out a Time Lord." Omega gives a surprised tone.

"And it has done so."

"Can this or this also be a Time Lord?" Omega asks in wonder.

The Second Doctor fixes his bowtie with a frown. "Appearances aren't everything, you know."

"Ah, you do not fear me. Can it be?" Omega looks between the two Doctors. "Two Time Lords? Ha! The same Time Lord! The High Council must be desperate indeed to transgress the laws of time."  
"I really think you're making a mistake, you know." The second Doctor interjects.

Omega and him begin to talk over each other.

"You have tried to trick me."

" I was out for a stroll with my friend here when this horrible great jelly-"

" I might have known the High Council would make some such pathetic attempt to deceive me."

The Doctor leans over to Omega, trying to help calm the tension. "Now, Omega-"

"Be silent!" He shouts with thundering rolling. "While I consider what shall be your fate."

As he Omega paces the room, the second Doctor joins the Fighter and his successor. "Is it really him? Omega?" He whispers to them.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The Doctor and Fighter whisper back.

Omega bursts out, pointing a finger at them. "You have angered me. You are facing death! Take them away!" He walks up to the Fighter. "I'm sorry sister, but you muse go with them as well. For all I know, the Time Lords could have sent you to this time only to betray me as well."

Looking to him shocked, she is taken away with the others to the prison room. Left to wonder, could the Time Lords be behind her new ability?

That was when she began to feel that familiar pulling feeling as she fell to the ground. Everyone looked to her shocked, even Omega himself. "It's happening again Doctor!"

They both ran over to her, the Doctor resting her head on his lap. "Oh dear Fighter."

The ringing in her ears and the glowing began. "I- I don't want to go!" She told him. "I'm scared!"

Both Doctor's took her hand in theirs. "You will be alright. I'm sure we will meet again." The Second Doctor told her.

She began to slowly fade away from their sights, leaving their hands empty. Looking sadly at where she was, the two doctors got up and continued on their way to where they were being taken. "Seems The Fighter wont be joining us." The Doctor told a shocked Omega.

* * *

 **This chapter follows the episode "The Three Doctors." Where has the Fighter ended up going this time? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **The Second Doctor is portrayed by Patrick Troughton.  
** **The Third Doctor is portrayed by Jon Pertwee.**

 **The First Fighter's faceclaim is Keira Knightley.**

 **Thanks to those who faved and the person who left a review. :)**


	5. 1st - The Ice Warriors: Part 1

**Classic Who - The Time Lady Taken out of Time**

 **The 1st - Chapter 5: The Ice Warriors - Part 1**

* * *

A nice, soft bed is what the Time Lady appeared on in what seemed to be a bedroom. Finally gaining consciousness, she sat up and looked around the room in curiosity. It had a desk, bed, chair and some pictures on the walls.

The Fighter got up from off the bed and walked over to get a better look at the pictures. It was pictures of the Doctor with a woman and some people. She noticed the three incarnations of the Time Lord in some of the pictures.

What caught her attention the most was a picture of her not only with the three incarnations of the Doctor's, but also other men she had never met before.

"Oh...I just want to go home!" The Fighter pouted, the confusion of everything that has been happening starting to take a toll on her.

She flopped over onto the bed with a grunt. "I didn't ask for this! When I said I wanted adventure, I didn't mean like this!" The Time Lady yelled, waving a fist to whoever was doing this to her.

"Doctor, I think someone is in the Fighter's room." A man's voice was heard.

The Fighter sprung up, heading for the door. "Doctor, it's me! The Fighter."

The door opened and in walked a young man wearing a Scotish kilt, a young girl and the Second Doctor, taking her into a group hug. She blinked her eyes in surprise, but welcomed the hug anyway. She really needed it after all that has happened.

Once they released her, The Fighter looked to her childhood friend with a smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again. I see you made it out alright. How is your future self?"

The Doctor blinked his eyes in wonder. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about my dear."

"Omega, you bantering with yourself?" The Fighter asked. Seeing him looked confused, she knew exactly that she had appeared sometime in his past. "Ah, never mind then. I think it's just...I'm tired."

She couldn't remember how long it had been since she last slept anyway. Not that Time Lord's needed a lot of sleep like humans, but it was good to have once in a while. Besides, she had already said too much about what was to come for him.

The Doctor nodded, putting his hands on his companions shoulders. "We best let you sleep then."

"Ah, wait!" They stopped and looked back to her. The Fighter looked to the man and young girl. "It seems like you both already know me, but I haven't met you yet. This is a first for me. What are your names?"

The man nodded in understanding. "Aye, you do look different. Then again, you always do. I'm James Robert Mccrimmon, just call me Jamie." He spoke with a Scotish accent and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jamie." She gave a bright smile before looking to the young girl.

"I'm Victoria Waterfield." Victoria smiled brightly and studied the Time Lady's appearence. "Like Jamie said, everytime we meet you always look different. But I know for sure it's you, even with the way you look right now."

The Fighter raised an eyebrow. "How are you so sure?"

Victoria giggled. "Not only because you said your name, but because of the pictures the Doctor has of you."

The Doctor's waved them off, blushing. "It was her choice to take the pictures and keep them as a way of keeping track! She just left them in my possession for safe keeping."

Jamie joined in on laughing at the Doctor's reaction along with Victoria as the Time Lady looked over to her friend. "Ah, so that's what the pictures are for!" The Fighter's eyes became wide. "That means, those other women in the pictures with all those other men are me!"

The Doctor and Fighter exchanged looks. "Spoilers." They both said to each other.

Not only does that mean she keeps time jumping, but she doesn't go back home. A sad look of shock came to the Fighter's face as she fell to the floor. The others looked to her in concern. _Home...I want to go back home! I miss my family. My mother, father, Romana. I miss my childhood, spending time in the torture of the Academy. Oh my, I miss the academy of all places!_

The Doctor leaned down, putting a hand to gently shake her. "Fighter? Are you okay?"

The Time Lady looked up to him, pushing her throughts aside and smiled. "Oh yeah...I'm just tired. Sorry about that. I'd really like to get to sleep now."

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked, looking concerned.

The Fighter nodded, lying. "Yes Victoria. It just seems I've gone without sleep for quite a while and it's not good. So I'll sleep for a little and join up with you three later."

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off her, still concerned. He took her hands into his. "Are you sure Fighter? If you want me to, I can sit right here next to you until you fall asleep."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Doctor, trust me! I'll be alright. I just need some sleep. You don't have to stay by my side all the time, you know."

"It's only because I don't want to leave your side. I know you're strong, but I do worry about you."

The Fighter felt her hearts race fast from his comment, but then shaked the feeling off. She began pushing him outside the door with the others. "If you don't let me sleep now, I'll give you a real reason to worry about me."

She shut the door and plopped back down into the bed, letting it take her into a well needed rest and escape.

* * *

The TARDIS begins to shake and jerk having the Fighter fall onto the floor, being woken up from her peaceful slumber along with screams. The blonde Time Lady jolts up, sighing. "I'm up! I'm up!"

She runs out of the room, through the corridors in the TARDIS and makes it to the console room where the Doctor, Victoria and Jamie are lying on the floor.

"What did you do Doctor?" The Fighter asks, eyes wide.

"Me? Why do you always assume it's me?" She gives him a look as he clears his throat. "The TARDIS seems to have landed on it's side."

The Fighter looks up at the ceiling only to see the TARDIS door above her. She shakes her head, sighing. "Next time I'll drive."

The Doctor goes to take winter coats and capes out of a closet in the console room. He hands her a velvet cape trimmed with fur, the same as Victoria's. "You might need this, it's chilly outside."

"How are we going to get up there?" Victoria asked, standing next to the Time Lady.

"Looks like they are already on it." The Fighter replies, watching as Jamie helps the Doctor up on his shoulders to open the doors above them.

"Up you go." Jamie said.

"Just got to get my hand there."

"You can. Now the other one."

The Doctor manages to open the TARDIS doors and looks outside into the snowy surroundings.

"Argh!" Jamie cries out in pain.

The Doctor looks down. "What's the matter?"

"You're on his head!" The Fighter shouts.

Loosing his balance, the Doctor falls back into the TARDIS, landing on the ground as Victoria squeals. The Fighter joins in helping Jamie get the Doctor out of the TARDIS. He hangs onto the outside of the doors, poking his head out again.

"Careful!" Jamie shouts.

The Doctor begins to help Jamie up, grabbing him by his hand. "Up you come. There we are." And then Victoria. "Come on, Victoria. Give me your hand." And the same for the Fighter. All four of them are leaning on the TARDIS doorstep, looking at the snow around them.

Victoria huffs and the Fighter gives the Doctor a look.

"It was a blind landing." He shrugs, trying to shake off the look.

"Is that what you call it?" Jamie asks.

"You took the words right from my mouth Jamie." The Fighter still giving the Time Lord a look. "What I think he needs is some more flying lessons."

"Well, no broken bones." Victoria added in before a smile came to her face. "Hey, look at the snow."

Jamie sighed. "Oh no, not again. Tibet was bad enough, but I think you've put us down just further up the mountain."

The Doctor began to climb out of the TARDIS. "Well, let's see, shall we? Very careful. I'm going to get out. It's quite a long drop."

He then began to help the Fighter out. The Time Lady then helped Victoria as Jamie climbed out by himself. The Doctor was too caught up in observing the surroundings.

"Hey, it looks like a great big wall of ice." Victoria pointed behind them.

The Fighter walks up to it slowly, observing. "Huh."

"Argh!" The Doctor's eyes pop out of his head, calling out in pain.

"What is it?" Jamie asks.

"You're on my hand!" Looking down to his poor hand Jamie's knee was on, he pulls it back.

"But Doctor, look." Victoria informs once again, pointing to the wall of ice.

The Fighter giggles. "Victoria, this isn't ice. It's just plastic."

Jamie finally makes it out of the TARDIS and stands next to the Fighter. "Yes, and see how smooth it is, and curved."

"Yes. It's a dome. A protective dome." The Doctor said, walking to the opposite side of the TARDIS.

"It's so big. Can't see the end of it. Wonder what's inside." Victoria ponders, looking curiously at it.

A door in the dome opens, sending the Doctor and others to quickly take cover behind the TARDIS. A scruffy man in furs comes out with another man, carrying boxes and following along with him.

"Don't worry. Those alarms weren't meant for us. I wonder what's wrong, though." A man, Penley said.

"Aye, that's their problem. Come on." A man, Storr said in a Scottish accent.

The two men leave the area and our dear travelers get up from their hiding place. The Doctor nods to the Fighter, sharing the same thought. They go over to the door and the Doctor waves his hand in front of it. Jamie, Victoria and the Fighter look out to their surroundings as a wolf howls nearby.

The door opens and they follow into the unknown.

* * *

The place looks like a house, filled with Regency style chairs and tables, portraits on the wall and a female torso statue in an alcove. Victoria peaks her head out from around the wall before the others follow. No sign of anyone, they come out from hiding.

The Fighter chuckles, looking the the Doctor. "It feels like we're sneaking around the Academy again."

The Doctor nods, chuckling. "Oh yes, I remember those times. Just now a whole lot running comes with it."

"Oh, Doctor, Fighter, it's just like my home." Victoria adds in happily.

"I know!" The Doctor replies, looking to her with a smile.

The Fighter looks around, trying to visulize this looking like Victoria's home since she hasn't seen it yet. Home. That word was getting to her again.

Suddenly an announcer spoke over the speakers. "Red state emergency. Evacuation phase three. Phase three evacuate. Transport section leaders report now. Phase three evacuation."

"Something's wrong." The Doctor looks around, eyebrows furrowed.

"It seems safe enough." Victoria comments.

A woman begins to walk towards them.

"We're discovered." The Doctor mumbles, pushing them back behind him.

The woman goes up to the Doctor and pins a label on him before doing so to the others.

"Oh, thank you." The Doctor mumbles.

The Fighter raises an eyebrow, confused by it.

"Thank you. Excuse me, miss, I'm Jamie McCrimmon, do you think you could tell us where we are?" Jamie tries asking the woman, but she walks away from them.

The Doctor chuckles. "She doesn't want to know, Jamie."

Victoria nudges the Fighter, looking to her pin. "Hey, this says we're on evacuation flight seven."

"What have we walked into?" The Fighter asks, raising a brow.

"Rather inhospitable. We've only just arrived." The Doctor comments, turning to look around.

Jamie looks to his pin, shouting. "Hey, and this tag, it says I'm a scavenger. And yours does too! Here, we're not beggars."

"Hush, Jamie." The Doctor tells him, leaning against a door.

"What is it Doctor?" Victoria asks.

The Fighter leans next to the door along with the Doctor. "Do you hear that Fighter?"

"Sounds like electronic machinery. Like a computer. There's something wrong with it's pitch though."

Victoria sighs. "Oh, no. Now look, it might be dangerous. Now let's leave it."

"No."

"Doctor."

"Lets go in." He grins to them and walks through the doors.

Entering the room, there are people working around the machinery and a man is standing, writing something in a notepad. The Doctor and Fighter can tell right away that something is terribly wrong just by looking at the machinery.

"Now is (something) still out of phase? Seven two point four." The man in charge, Clent asked his fellow workers.

The Fighter grimmaces, exchanging a look with the Doctor. "Seven two point four? That's bad."

The Time Lord begins to follow Clent around the control desks. Victoria and Jamie stay by the Fighter's side, noticing they seemed to be confused by all of this.

"Now balance those gauges, Miss Henry. 17 degrees out of norm."

"17 degrees? Well, this is serious!"

As the Doctor dashed around the room, the Time Lady looked to the human companions. "It's alright. Whatever is going on, I know the Doctor will have a way to solve it."

Realizing the Doctor was following him, Clent looked to him. "Who the blazes are you? Get these scavengers out of here, quick!"

The Fighter pushed Victoria and Jamie behind her, trying to protect them,

The Doctor rushed back over to his friends. "No! We're not scavengers!"

General Clent is shouting at the Doctor, ignoring his pleas. Security comes up to grab them and take them away, causing the Fighter to lose her temper.

"Shut up and listen to my friend or your life along with ours and everyone elses will be gone! In exactly two minutes thirty eight seconds, you're going to have an almighty explosion! The readings say so!" The Fighter shouted, narrowed eyes at Clent.

He looked taken back by her comment. "Well how can you possibly know that? I haven't even, I haven't even processed them through the computer yet!"

"We don't need a computer." The Doctor told him.

"If she's right it's already too late to escape." A woman, Garrett shouted horrified.

"No, it isn't. It doesn't have to happen. If you'll excuse me." The Doctor begins to run around the control room again, shouting out orders to everyone.

Clent looks in disbelief. "How did you? It was all a bluff, wasn't it, that two minutes thirty eight seconds to danger."

"Oh no, it was near enough correct. Give or take a second."

"Rubbish!"

"Check it on your precious computer then." The Fighter told him sarcastically.

Garrett goes to the computer and asks it to give an assessment to them. "Immediate emergency. In two minutes thirty seven seconds, the reactor will explode."

The Doctor gives a sigh. "Well, a second out. We can't all be perfect."

Clent's knees begin to shake as he almost falls to the floor. Two woman of his staff run over to assist him.

"The vibro-chair." Garrett said.

Clent nods, holding his head. "Yes, you're right. Contact the Medi-Control centre the moment there's a further downward fluctuation." He looks to the childhood friends. "We'll talk at the same time, come with me."

Jamie whispers. "Ask him where we are."

* * *

In the medical centre, Clent is lying back in a chair. There is Hi-tech equipment and bookshelves around the room. Currently Clent is still in a state of disbelief over the Time Lord and Time Lady's abilities.

" But you've no valid proof of your qualifications?"

The Fighter sighs, annoyed. "Look, aren't we wasting time? If you want our help, why not tell us all about it?"

"All about it? All about what? Where have you been all these years?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well, as a matter of fact, we've been in retreat. In Tibet. We are sanctifiers."

"Oh, I see. In Tibet. Well, if you both will take a simple test, I'll soon know if you're up to our scientific standards." Clent gave a smug smirk.

"I see. And if we fail?" The Doctor asked, trying to humor him.

"You'll be evacuated with the other scavengers in due course."

"Oh, where to?" Jamie asked.

Garrett replied, standing next to Clent. "The African rehabilitation centres, of course."

"Oh, no, not Africa." Victoria sighed, exchanging a sad look with the Fighter and Jamie.

The Doctor sighed, clasping his hands together. "Very well, fire away."

Clent continued to speak, ready to test the childhood friends. "I present you a problem. All the major continents are threatened with destruction under the glaciers of the second ice age. How would you halt the ice surge and turn the climate back to normal? Forty five seconds starting from now."

Garrett starts the countdown on the computer.

The Doctor and Fighter exchange looks with each other as Jamie and Victoria give raised eyebrows.

"Hey, it's just like the pop quizzes Borusa would give us. We can do this, working as a team." The Fighter reassured herself and the Time Lord.

The Doctor nodded, stuttering a bit. "Oh, possible causes. The reversal of the magnetic field."

"No such change has occurred."

"Interstellar clouds obscuring the suns rays? An excessive burst of sunspot activity. A severe shift of the Earth's angle of rotation." The Fighter pondered, looking to the Doctor.

"There aren't that many alternatives. Gigantic heat loss?" The Doctor asked, still looking nervous.

Clent remarked. " I asked for an answer, not a question. Twelve seconds left."

"Well, in that case the answer's simple." The Fighter said, a smile on her face. " A severe drop in the carbon dioxide level in the Earth's lower atmosphere. Is that it? We would use ionisation."

The timer goes ding and stops. The Doctor, Victoria and Jamie look to Clent shocked, awaiting the result.

"Well, is she right?" Jamie asked.

Clent stands up from the chair. "Yes, yes she is."

The Fighter and Doctor look to each other, cheering. "You were always good under pressure."

"Well having Borusa as a professor, you get used to it."

"Oh. But I still don't understand." Victoria sighs, looking confused to Jamie.

The Doctor begins to explain it, grinning. "Well, the carbon dioxide level in the Earth's atmosphere helps retain the sun's heat. Take that gas away, and there's a sudden freeze up."

"Oh, where does the gas go to?" Jamie asks in curiosity.

"Well-" The Fighter gets ready to explain, but is cut off by Clent.

"You know how efficient our civilisation is, thanks to the direction of the great World Computer. And you also know how we conquered the problem of world famine a century ago by artificial foods." Clent is messing with a food dispenser, getting himself something from it. "On the land that was once used to grow the food we needed, we built up to date living units, to house the ever-increasing population."

"Up to date?" The Doctor asks, raised eyebrow.

"Well, there were exceptions, of course. I mean, this house was classified as being of historic interest. So, the amount of growing plants on the planet, was reduced to an absolute minimum."

The Fighter nods, understanding. "If there is no plants, no carbon dioxide."

"Then suddenly, one year, there was no spring." The Fighter and Doctor's eyes widen at this. "Even then it wasn't understood. Not until the ice-caps began to advance." Clent shuffles around the room with his cane.

"But, what's this ionizer?" The curious Scottish man asks once again.

Clent points to his assistant to explain. "Uh- Miss Garrett."

"Ionisation is a method of intensifying the sun's heat onto the Earth, but into particular areas."

The Doctor adds in. "Yeah, it's like a magnifying glass, Jamie."

"Oh, aye."

"You mean you can melt glaciers and change the weather?" Victoria asks in disbelief.

"When certain difficulties are overcome." Clent said.

"Precise control is not easy." Garrett added in.

"We can't afford to make mistakes. Ionisation can produce temperatures intense enough to melt rock."

" Only by maintaining a perfect balance can we prevent widespread flooding."

The Fighter asks with her arms crossed. "Well, Can't your computers solve the problem of control?"

Garrett nods. "Of course they can."

"And?"

"When the imprint data is complete they will give us the solution."

"Oh, I see. And when will that be?" The Doctor asks, a grin on his face. Humans relying on computers to do the work for them. Is this what the future was going to be coming to?

"Soon, Doctor, Soon."

The Fighter grins, asking. "What's the position now?"

Clent points over to a monitor showing a glacier, explaining."Well, we're barely holding the glacier in check. Now, there you see a world map of the situation at the moment. And there you see what's going on in our sector. But if we fail, then not only will Europe be swallowed up, but the balance of power will be ruined, and the whole world programme will go under."

"And the glaciers will win. I see." The Doctor replies.

"My senior scientist, Penley, is missing. I think you both have the capabilities to join us here in this great mission. Will you help us?" Clent smiles, asking the Doctor and Fighter.

The Doctor chuckles, surprised by his question. "Well I'm willing to try. What do you think Fighter?"

The Time Lady nods her head, unable to refuse helping someone in need. "If the Doctor is up for it, then count me in as well."

"Jolly good. Jolly good. Miss Garrett will give you some background information. You've worked with computers, I presume?" Clent speaks in a happy tone, asking them. ** _  
_**

"Only when we have to." The childhood friends both said, exchanging a smile with each other.

"Well, Miss Garrett is our computer specialist. She'll help you." Clent replied as Garrett gave them a warm, almost smug, smile.

The Fighter replied. "Thank you, but I don't think it will be necessary."

Garrett gave a happy smile, looking to the controls and explaining. "Here we are completely computerized."

"Well, never mind." The Doctor sighed.

Garrett continued to explain away. "Every decision is checked to eliminate risk of failure. Because of course, all decisions, all actions, must conform to the common good."

The Doctor and Fighter looked to her with wide eyes, exchanged a look with each other and then sighed. It felt like they were being treated as children who didn't know a thing.

Suddenly the door to the room opens and a man, Arden, is directing men to bring his 'Prize' into the medical room. It is a figure frozen in a glacier, being pushed on a cart.

Clent looks up from his chair he is resting in, shouting. "Is this what you call your full co-operation, Arden? How do you expect us to carry out this-"

"There's something in it." Jamie comments, watching as the figure in the ice goes past him.

"Great heavens."

"Yes, I thought you'd be impressed Clent. Right, chaps. Let's have him over here. Curtain up. This way. Head this way, tail down there." Arden smiles, directing where to put the figure in the ice.

The travelers along with the others in the room go up to get a better look at the figure frozen in the ice glacier.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"It looks like a Viking warrior. Look at the helmet." Jamie shouted.

The Fighter gasped, looking in awe. "Frozen for centuries in the ice. Perfectly preserved."

The Doctor furrowed his brows. "Ooo, that's odd though."

" Who are you?" Arden asked.

Clent replied. " An addition to our staff, Arden. What's odd, Doctor?"

The Doctor began to explain. "Well the helmet, it's wrong. When this man was frozen to death only primitive cavemen existed."

Arden smiled, happy with his discovery. "Well I say it's an undiscovered civilisation. Think of the implications."

"Well, whatever the implications, it must still take second place to out ioniser project. We have our daily planning conference in three minutes fifteen seconds exactly. Come along, Arden! Play with your toy after the meeting." Clent said, beginning to leave the Doctor, Fighter, Victoria and Jamie to look at the figure themselves.

"Well, what's supposed to happen, Doctor?" Jamie asked.

"You see, this fellow Arden has set the electricity so that the ice melts very slowly, allowing for the resistance." The Doctor explained, observing the figure more.

"It's working quite quickly." Victoria remarks, the ice starting to melt.

" I think there are some impurities in the ice." The Fighter replies before pointing. "Hey, look at that!"

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"Doctor, that's an electronic connection. I'm sure of it!" The Time Lady replies confident as the Doctor shuffles over to take a better look.

Victoria looks in disbelief. " It can't be."

"Now you wait here, and don't touch anything." The Doctor tells them, going to the control panel. He turns a dial on the console and leaves. A curtain comes down, blocking the ice from the rest of the room.

Jamie looks to the Fighter, wide eyed. "What's got into him all of a sudden?"

The Fighter shrugs, giving a slight smile. "An idea more than likely."

A pout comes to her face, realizing the Doctor left. She wanted to follow him. Oh well, at least she could use this time to get to know Victoria and Jamie more.

"I don't know. Scientists are all alike. Eureka and all that." Victoria replies, sighing.

The Fighter scrunches her nose. "I don't say Eureka. I've never even heard a scientist say that before."

"You aren't as crazy as the Doctor I'd say. You're calm and collected, just like my mother."

The Time Lady notices the sad smile on her face, looking surprised by it.

Jamie chuckles, walking over to the vibro chair were Clent was resting. "Aye. He could do with a go on this, maybe." He lies down in it, listening to the girls conversation.

"Victoria? Is it okay for me to ask how you came to be travelling with the Doctor?" The Fighter asked, curious and hesitant.

She nodded, trying to keep up her small smile. "Yes, it's alright. Besides this is technically your first time meeting me, so I might as well. My mother passed away when I was young, so I lived with my father. I grew up in 1863 Victorian, England. My father was a scientist who ended up working for the Daleks, but he was doing so to keep me safe." Victoria paused before continuing. "He ended up getting killed by them and thanks to you, I was taken into the TARDIS and adopted by you and the Doctor."

The Fighter's eyes widened from surprise over the information. "The Doctor and I adopted you?"

Victoria nodded, smiling. "In a way yes. You both remind me of my parents and it feels like in some way, they live on."

The blonde Time Lady gave a warm smile. "Well, I'm glad we did so then." The Fighter turns to look at Jamie. "And how about you, huh?"

Jamie is reclining back in the chair and gives a smile. "You both took me in as well. It was during the Battle of Culloden."

"Oh. Well I'm glad you two came along." The Fighter gave them a bright smile, glad to make more friends and to have helped them in some way. Even if it was sometime in her future.

Jamie looked to the two girls, a wide smirk on his face. "Fighter? Victoria?"

"What?" They both asked.

"You see how those lassies were dressed?"

Victoria sighed, looking at him. "Yes, I did. And trust you to think of something like that."

"You mean in those skin tight jumpsuits? Are you implying something Jamie?" The Fighter asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Well, I couldn't help thinking about it."

"Well, I think it's disgusting, wearing that kind of thing." Victoria commented.

The Fighter looked down at her long and heavy Prydonian robes and shrugged. "I wouldn't wear one of those suits, but maybe something else. My robes are good for the academy, but not for running around like this."

Jamie nods, looking to them. "Oh, aye, so it is, so it is." He pauses before continuing. "You don't see yourself dressed like that then?" He asked them, kind of hoping for it.

"Jamie!" Victoria remarks.

The Fighter chuckles, shaking her head. Silly boys.

He holds his hands up in defense. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was just an idea."

"We will now change the subject, please. I want to look at this man. " Victoria tells him, walking over to the figure in the ice.

The Fighter follows after the young Victorian girl, not realizing that the ice has fully melted and the creature is alive, opening and closing it's claw.

"Fighter!" Victoria screams, looking to the creature.

The ice warrior goes to grab Victoria and the Time Lady tries to fight it off. The warrior hisses and grabs her by the wrist as well, dragging them both away. It is far too strong to break free from and it's body is made like armour. _At least Victoria wont have to face this thing alone._

"Jamie! Get the Doctor! He will know what to do!" The Fighter managed to yell before it overpowers Scottish boy and flees the room with them.

* * *

 **This chapter has followed the episode "The Ice Warriors." Stay tunned for the next chapter to see what happens. What could the ice warrior be? Hint: it's a familiar villain that has already been on the new who with the eleventh Doctor.**

 **The Second Doctor was portrayed by Patrick Troughton.**

 **The First Fighter's faceclaim is Keira Knightley.**

 **See you all in the next chapter. And thank you to those who reviewed and faved.**

 _ **Replies to reviews:**_

 _ **WritenHeart95: Thank you so much for that review! I have plot ideas and development in mind for what is to come for the Fighter and Doctor, so I hope you stay tunned for that. It will happen later on...before or a little after the Fighter regenerates. :)**_

 _ **UltimateGundamFighter (chap 1 and 4): Thank you for taking the time to read my story here. I'm glad you're enjoying it. That was a good guess, but it happened to be this. But all I can say is, I'm saving that for last...before or after the Fighter regenerates. It has to do with the plot I have in mind. *wink wink.* But I promise when The Fighter does reunite with Romana, there will be SO MUCH going on. Rest is spoilers XD.**_


	6. 1st - The Ice Warriors: Part 2

**Classic Who - The Time Lady Taken out of Time**

 **The 1st - Chapter 6: The Ice Warriors - Part 2**

* * *

Victoria is sobbing to herself as the Ice Warrior carries both girls around the corridor of the building. The blonde Time Lady reaches out to the young Victorian girl, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The Fighter whispers. "Victoria, it's going to be alright. You are not alone, I'm here and I know that the Doctor will find us."

Looking over to her, she quiets her sobs. "Yes, you're right. I-I'm just so scared."

"I know, I know." She wishes she could hug her.

The Fighter goes back to observing the Ice Warrior creature. She had never heard of anything like it before. It was quite an interesting species with five fingers tipped with sharp claws and it was seven feet tall, wearing scaly like green armour.

"Fighter!" Victoria shouted as they looked to see the creature taking them into a closet.

What was this creature planning? Whatever it was, the Fighter had to figure out a way to stall just long enough for the Doctor and Jamie to find them.

* * *

Jamie was kicking himself for letting the Ice Warrior capture the girls. He ran as fast as he could, shouting out for the Doctor.

Reaching the main control room, the Scottish boy entered with a shout. "Doctor!" His face was filled with worry.

"Jamie!" The Doctor looked surprised to see him.

"T-The warriors come alive!" Jamie told him, concern all over his face.

"What?" Client, the Doctor and Garrett gasped.

"He's taken Victoria and the Fighter. I couldn't stop him!" Jamie gave an angry sigh. "So I ran here, following the Fighters orders."

Arden, the man who found the Ice Warrior, eyes went wide. "It's alive...and I found it."

* * *

They all went back to check out the scene of the crime. The frozen Ice Warrior not lying on the table no more, and no trace of the girls.

Client looked around in surprise. "Alive?"

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "Strange."

"How did it happen?"

Jamie began to explain. "Well, we were just talking, and I turned, and there he was standing right next to us.

Arden shook his head in disbelief. "That's impossible. To be preserved, yes, but to come alive? Impossible."

"For a human being, maybe." The Doctor replied.

"What, not human?" Arden questioned, still in disbelief.

"Look at this table." The Doctor pointed out.

"Well, its been burned." Clent replied.

Arden shrugged, looking to them. "Well, I used a low voltage especially."

"Yes, but a high current." The Doctor replied.

"Yes but it was quite safe."

" But if that current passed through a low resistance."

"Extremely high temperatures." Garrett gasped in realization.

Clent nodded, adding in. "The intense heat must have shocked him back into life."

Jamie sighed, throwing his hands up. "Oh look, I don't know what you're all talking about, but all I know is Victoria and the Fighter are in danger and what are we doing to save them?" The Scottish boy leaned towards the Doctor, in a low whisper. "I know the Fighter can take care of herself, but I also know you're very worried about her Doctor. Look, She tried her best to protect Victoria and got herself captured too. So stop talking about whatever it is and lets try our best to save them!"

The Doctor smiled fondly, taking in Jamie's words. They had to save them. "Yes Jamie, you're right. Come on. They couldn't have gone far."

* * *

They return back to the control room, the Doctor and Jamie ready to be on the search for the missing girls when alarms and red lights flash.

An announcement over the intercom speaks. "Danger red alert, danger red alert. Intruders within perimeter. Capture and control. Priority one."

"No! We must go looking for Victoria and the Fighter!" The Doctor shouts, his worry beginning to show in his face.

Clent sighs, looking to the two. "Well, that'll be just too bad. Obviously I can't release men for an extensive search outside the base."

"But they may be in danger of their lives! You can't take that decision!" The Doctor raises his voice, shouting at Clent.

Clent gives a sympathetic look to the two men. "Very well. You want an impartial opinion? I shall ask the computer." He begins walking over to the computer.

Jamie sighs, shaking his head. "Oh, not the computer."

" It's a waste of time asking the computer." The Doctor shakes his head. He hopes that whatever is happening that the girls are safe. He knows the Fighter will do whatever she can to keep Victoria safe, which makes him worried for the Time Lady's safety.

* * *

The two girls, now in stuck in a storage room with a creature they have no idea about, look to it with worry and wonder. The Ice Warrior is guarding the door, the only exit from the room as he makes his way closer to them.

"Get behind me Victoria!" The Fighter yells.

The young Victorian girl hides behind her, peaking out at the creature coming closer.

"Who are you?" The Time Lady asks.

The Ice Warrior hisses. "Varga."

"And where are you from Varga?" The Fighter is trying to keep calm and collected.

"From the Red Planet." He replies with a hiss.

Victoria raises an eyebrow, slowly coming out from hiding behind the Time Lady. "Mars? We thought you were dead and then you came alive. What happened?"

"Too many questions."

"We're curious, that's all."

The Fighter nodded, giving a slight chuckle. "We just want to know more about a great Ice Warrior such as yourself."

"I need answers from you." Vagra hisses once more.

"I don't think we can help you very much." Victoria replies, trying not to shake.

"Answers!"

"I-Is that a gun?" Victoria asks, looking in shock.

The Fighter realizes it is one and knows what she must do. The Time Lady takes in a breath and nods. "Alright Vagra, ask away!"

"How long was I in the ice?"

" One of the scientists said you must have been there since the first ice age. Thousands of years ago." The Fighter replied.

"That cannot be true!" Vagra hisses in disbelief and shock.

"Where there others with you?" Victoria asked, standing a little behind the Time Lady but not completely hidden.

"Yes. Our spaceship crashed at the foot of the ice mountain. As we came out to investigate, a great avalanche of snow buried us."

The Fighter gasps in realization. "Then the others are still trapped in the glacier, then."

"I will free them. Then we will return to the Red Planet."

Victoria raises an eyebrow. "How? You can't get them out by yourself."

"You will help. How was I brought to life?"

"Let the scientists here on Earth help you."

"Tell me! They would not help me. They would keep me as a curiosity, and they would leave my warriors for dead, or destroy them."

The Fighter looked to him in sympathy once more. All he wanted was to reunite with his family and friends and return back home. His time with them was taken by being frozen in the storm. She could relate.

"No. No, they, they wouldn't." Victoria tried to defend.

The Fighter walked up to him a little. "Vagra, I understand what you must be feeling. You just want to reunite with your family and go back home, right?"

"Yes." The Ice Warrior replied with a hiss.

"If that's all you want, then I can help you with that."

Victoria pulled her back. "Fighter, no! You can't! I know you feel you can relate with him, but what if he has other motives in mind?"

The Time Lady shook her head. "I can't just let someone who wants to be with their family lose the chance to do so! I need to help him get that chance! To go back home!"

Victoria looks to her with sad eyes. "So are you saying if there was a chance you could go back home as well and leave us...and even the Doctor behind, you would?"

"In a heartsbeat, Yes!" The Fighter shouted, finally realizing what she said as tears came to Victoria's eyes. She put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my. No, Victoria. I didn't mean it like that. I just-" She sighed.

Vagra interrupted, giving something of a laugh. "Spoken like a true warrior. With my men, I can talk from strength. Then we shall decide."

"Decide? Decide what?" Victoria asked.

"Whether to go back to our own world, or to conquer this."

The Fighter looked to him shocked. "Conquer this planet? But why?"

"It is what we do. We are warriors. We conquer."

Victoria looks to the Fighter giving a 'I told you so' look. The naïve Time Lady sighs, feeling terrible for what she said. She was trying to do a good thing, but it ended up being wrong.

Varga walked closer to them, his claws opening and closing. "You will now tell me the device used to bring me back!"

Victoria began to stutter. "It's, it's, it's, it's a-"

"Go on."

"It's a black box with wires. They connected it to you, and you came alive." The Fighter told him, narrowing her eyes.

Varga hissed. "A power source. Resistance. A great heat and then life. This room we came from. We will go back to it."

"I'll tell you how to get there, just let Victoria go."

"No, Fighter!" The young Victorian girl clings to her.

"No. You will both stay here!" Varga shouts with a hiss. "You will take me there. Without that power unit, my warriors are lifeless."

The Fighter gets close to his face, even though her hearts are beating fast from fear. "I promise we will take you there, but you must not harm Victoria. Got it?"

"You are brave for speaking to me in that tone. Very well, yes."

"Then lets get going turtle shell!" The Time Lady motions to the door behind the Ice Warrior.

"But we have to go down the corridors. Supposing someone sees you?" Victoria asks, trying to stall.

"I shall kill them...and her." Varga says, motioning to the Time Lady. "But if either of you call for help, I'll kill you both!"

The Fighter nods, taking in a breath. "We won't do that then."

Victoria looks to the gun on his side. "What is that?"

"Sonic gun. It will burst your brain with noise."

* * *

Making their way into he corridor, the girls and the Ice Warrior begin walking around searching for the room. Victoria and the Fighter try to stall as long as they can without raising suspicions in Varga.

"The black box! Find it, quickly!" Varga hisses.

"What should we do?" Victoria whispers to the Time Lady. "We can't keep stalling forever."

"We should retrace our steps. If the Doctor is to look for us it will either be in the medical room or outside."

The two girls began to make their way to the medical room with Varga keeping a close eye on them.

"The power pack!" He shouts, patience growing thin.

"We're looking!" Victoria shouts, her voice filled with worry.

Suddenly an item falls and she jumps with a yelp. They have found the black box that will help bring Varga's comrades back to life. "Looks like this is it." The Fighter tells him.

"You are coming with me, to the ice mountain."

Victoria looks between him and the Fighter shocked. "No, please!"

Clent enters into the room, shocked to see them, especially the very much awake and alive Ice Warrior. "Who are you?" He asks Varga.

The Ice Warrior knocks him out as Clent falls to the ground.

Victoria gasps. "You killed him!"

The Fighter looks shocked, realizing how far Varga will go. He begins to lead them out of the building and into the ice cold storm.

* * *

They make their way through the cold, snowy storm to the glacier where Varga was found. The Ice Warrior has used a tracker to find his ship and comrades.

Varga laughs, victorious. "I have located my warriors. When your friends come after us, they will find a surprise."

"What are you going to do?" Victoria asked.

" You'll see. Don't try to run away"

" I was only going to watch you." Victoria tells him.

Varga looks to the Fighter. "You are going to help me."

He points his gun at the ice and uses it to melt the ice. After a few minutes, the ice has thawed away revealing other warriors that look like him. "It's done. They are free. And now, to bring them back to life."

The Fighter clutches her head, feeling that familiar feeling. "No! Not now! Please, any other time by now!"

Victoria looks to her with concern. "Fighter, is it happening again?"

The Time Lady looks to Victoria and her vision becomes fuzzy, the snow and wind not helping the sensation. "Victoria, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! For what I said, for having to leave you."

Tears fall from the girls face, clutching onto the Fighter's hand. "It's okay, I understand. You just want to return to your family. I do as well, but can't."

The Fighter hears a ringing in her ears and her body begins to slowly glow. "Tell the Doctor and Jamie I'm sorry for leaving. Please, stay safe!"

Varga looks, noticing the happenings. "What is going on? Do not escape!"

She finally disappeared, off to her next destination in time and space.

Feeling solid and gaining her senses back, the Fighter opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes widen as she jolts up, finding herself in a courtroom full of Time Lords looking to her in surprise. Gasps fill the room.

"Fighter!" A man with curly blonde hair and wearing a rainbow coat shouts, running over to help her up.

She blinks her brown eyes, looking around. "W-Where am I?"

"Home."

* * *

 **BAM! How's that for a cliffhanger?! XD**

 **Welp, you all know which Doctor she has appeared to. I will hint you in though, her relationship with this Doctor is quite different. :)**

 **Also sorry I haven't updated lately. Procrastination is a thing that stops you. So...let me know what you thought of this chapter. Sorry, it was rushed. The next one will be a full episode though and it's going to get more interesting from here on.**

 **The Second Doctor was portrayed by Patrick Troughton.**

 **The First Fighter's faceclaim is Keira Knightley.**


	7. 1st - The Ultimate Foe: Part 1

**The Time Lady Taken out of Time**

 **1st - Chapter 7: The Ultimate Foe - Part 1**

* * *

"Home? I-I'm back home, on Gallifrey?!" The Fighter stutters, voice full of surprise. She wasn't expecting this at all. Tears of joy came to her brown eyes as the man, who she assumed to be the Doctor, helped her up.

The Sixth Doctor nodded. "Yes..." He put a gently hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears.

The two childhood friends looked into each others eyes, a warm feeling and unspoken words being spoken between them. The Doctor continued to caress her cheek and the Time Lady broke eye contact, looking at his appearance.

"Um...Doctor..." She raised an eyebrow at him, looking around at the gaping Time Lords before looking back to him. "What are you wearing? It looks like the universe vomited on you."

The Doctor realizing how he was acting towards her quickly took his hand back, putting up his egotistical behavior. "I happen to look quite dashing."

The Fighter giggled at his dramatic response.

Suddenly a woman with bright curly red hair took her into a hug. "Oh Fighter! It is you!"

"Um...hello person."

"I would recekon this is the first time you meet me. Melaine Bush, call me Mel!"

A woman wearing the traditional white robes of the Time Lords, known as the Inquisitor, spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt a reunion...um...meeting of sorts, but we are in the middle of a trial!" They all quiet down, looking to her. "Now if you will gladly wait to the side with the others Fighter, I shall get to your trial next."

The blonde Time Ladys eyes widen, along with the Doctors. "My trial?!"

"Now hold on Miss Inquisitor! The Fighter isn't guilty for what you think she is!" The Doctor shouted.

"What the Doctor says is right." A man spoke up on a screen above the Jury, the Master himself. "We will defend her."

"Very well. Do so when it is time for her trial! For now, we are focusing on the Doctor's trial." The Inquisitor looked over to the prosecutor. "Please continue Valeyard."

The Valeyard was looking at the Fighter in a very peculiar way, like a man with an obsession. A desire. This sent a chill down her back, not able to take her eyes away from him.

"My point, my lady, is that this person who calls himself the Master, whoever he might be, should not be permitted to produce surprise witnesses."

The Master chuckles, amused by all of this. "You pretend not to know me, do you? I'm surprised by the shortness of the Valeyard's memory."

The Fighter clenches onto the Doctors coat, trying to avoid the Valeyard's gaze. Noticing this, the rainbow coated Time Lord looks to her and puts a comforting hand on her back.

"The Doctor may, in his defence, call witnesses to rebut your evidence, after which you may cross-examine them. That is the procedure, Valeyard." The Inquisitor reminds him.

Reverting his gaze, the Valeyard gives a slight nod. "My Lady."

"If I might intercede?" The Master asked.

"Who's that?" The Fighter asked in a whisper to the Doctor.

He looked hesitantly before answering. "My oldest enemy."

"You have no part in these proceedings, sir."

"Corporeally, of course not, but I'm present, and enjoying myself enormously."

The two childoohd friends were broken of their conversation by the Inquisitor. "Doctor, please examine your witnesses"

The Doctor nods. "Yes Madam."

One of his witnesses, a man called Glitz was brought to a bench with carvings to be a witness.

"You were sent here by the Master." The blonde curly haired Doctor stated.

"Yeah, well, he's a business partner, so to speak. We've had a few nice little tickles together." Glitz replied casually.

"This court is not interested in your sordid business deals, Glitz."

The Inquisitor nodded approvingly. "Very good, Doctor. Keep him to the point."

Leaning to the side of her, The Fighter whispers to Mel. "I'm not surprised the Doctor is on trial...but what is he on trial for?"

Mel looked to her, shaking her head. "Well, you know the Doctor. He's being tried for breaking several laws of Gallifrey, including interference with outside worlds and genocide.

The Fighter's eyes widened. "Genocide?" The other reasons she could believe, but she couldn't believe her old friend would be capable of genocide.

"I know, I don't believe it as well. But that Valeyard fellow fully believes the Doctor has done so and the evidence hasn't been in the Doctor's favor."

The Time Lady looked back over to the mysterious prosecutor again to see him quickly adverting his gaze from her. "He keeps watching me. It's really creepy."

Mel observed, seeing that what she said was true. "He is creepy. Just ignore him. He is no good."

The Doctor continued asking Glitz questions for the trial. "When we last met, you expressed interest in a box."

"Right."

"What was in that box?"

"I don't know. Scientific stuff, so he said. Stuff the Sleepers have been nicking from the Matrix for years."

"The Matrix? My Matrix?" The Keeper of the Matrix asked.

The Fighter focused her gaze on him, trying to see if it was who she thought.

"Right. Well, it seems the Sleepers had found a way to break into the Matrix, and they were creaming off all this high-tech info to take back to Andromeda." Glitz continued on.

"But they were operating from Earth."

"Of course. That was their cover, wasn't it. They knew that the Time Lords eventually would trace the leak."

The Valeyard stood up shouting. " He's lying, my lady."

"I don't think so, Stackyard. It all begins to make very good sense." The Doctor replied, a smile coming to his face.

Mel exclaimed happily. "That's it, Doc. Now we're getting at the dirt."

The Doctor gave her an insulted look. "Doc?" He looked back over to Glitz. "Carry on, Glitz. What happened next?"

"Well, eventually the Time Lords did suss out the leak, so they wanted to wipe out all the Sleepers, and they used this er, magno. Magno. "

"Magnotron?"

"That's it."

"Well, that can only be done by an order in High Council." The Doctor stated.

The Master laughed, which startled the Fighter, forgetting he was still on the screen listening in. "Of course, Doctor. To protect their own secrets, they drew the Earth and its constellation billions of miles across space."

"Causing the fireball which nearly destroyed the planet."

"Of little consequence in the High Council's planning. The robot recovery mission from Andromeda sped past Earth out into space. Gallifreyan secrets were saved, except that at the first intimation of the coming fireball, the Andromedans were able to set up a survival chamber for the Sleepers."

"So that's why Earth was renamed Ravalox. That sanctimonious gang of hypocrites were covering their tracks." The Doctor said, voice in realization.

"Exactly. It takes time, Doctor, but eventually you get there."

"They put an ancient culture like the Earth to the sword for the sake of a few miserable, filthy scientific advances?"

The Fighter's eyes widened in realization, understanding what they were leading to. She walked up to him, not before looking to the other Time Lords in the room with disbelief. "Doctor...you don't mean..."

"Big market for them, Doctor, so he said. Worth a lot of grotzits." Glitz added in.

The Doctor gave his childhood friend a sympathetic look, caressing her cheek and taking her into a hug. "You're so young, you haven't even graduated from the academy. You didn't get the chance...but there is so much for you to learn." The Fighter raised an eyebrow. "I know how much you miss this place, but you don't understand our people's dark secrets."

His expression changed pulling away from her and looking to the courtroom of Time Lords before them. His expression cold as he raised his voice. "In all my travellings throughout the universe I have battled against evil, against power-mad conspirators. I should have stayed here. The oldest civilisation, decadent, degenerate and rotten to the core. Ha! Power-mad conspirators, Daleks, Sontarans, Cybermen, they're still in the nursery compared to us. Ten million years of absolute power, that's what it takes to be really corrupt."

"Take it easy Doc." Mel said, trying to calm her friend.

The Inquisitor narrowed her eyes at him. "Doctor, these unseemly outbursts-"

"Unseemly outbursts? If I hadn't visited Ravalox, as I then thought of it, the High Council would have kept this outrage carefully buried, as presumably they have for several centuries."

"I must agree. You have an endearing habit of blundering into these things, Doctor, and the High Council took full advantage of your blunder." The Master commented.

"Explain that." The Inquisitor asked.

" They made a deal with the Valeyard, or as I've always known him, the Doctor, to adjust the evidence, in return for which he was promised the remainder of the Doctor's regenerations." The Master explained bluntly.

The Fighter looked to the Valeyard with wide eyes, trying to study and see if what the Master said was true. It could explain why he kept looking at her like he knew her.

The Valeyard swallowed, looking nervous. "This is clearly-"

The Doctor held his hand up, looking to him. "Just a minute! Did you call him the Doctor?"

The Master laughed once again, enjoying all of this. "There is some evil in all of us, Doctor, even you. The Valeyard is an amalgamation of the darker sides of your nature, somewhere between your twelfth and final incarnation. And I may say, you do not improve with age."

The Valeyard's gaze narrows, realizing he has already lost and his secret revealed. But he has a few tricks up his sleeves. The Fighter continues to look at him, shocked by all of this.

"Madam, this revelation should halt this trial immediately. Surely even Gallifreyan law must acknowledge that the same person cannot be both prosecutor and defendant." The Doctor replies, looking between the Valeyard and the equally shocked Time Lady.

The Inquisitor shook her head. "The single purpose of this trial is to determine the defendant's guilt or otherwise on the basis of the evidence that has been presented. Anything else is, for the moment, irrelevant."

"What?"

It was then that the Valeyard chose the perfect moment to start running away out of the courtroom, but not before abducting The Fighter along with him. She kicked and put up a fight to break free of his hold, but he was too strong.

"Doctor!" Mel yelled, noticing he grabbed the Time Lady. "He's got the Fighter!"

"Fighter!" The Doctor yells, running after them.

"Valeyard!" The shocked Inquisitor yells.

Running into a section of room that looks like a space station, they look around to see it abandoned. The Doctor gives a frustrated sigh. "We need him! H-He's got her, he's got the Fighter."

Glitz looked in disbelief. "But he hasn't had time."

"There must be another way out of here." The Doctor nodded, looking around for another entry way or exit.

"He's gone!" Glitz yelled, rolling his eyes.

The Keeper of the Matrix spoke up. "The seventh door. He must have had a key."

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"The seventh entrance to the Matrix."

"Well, quickly, man, open it. They must be brought back!" The Doctor yelled, worried for his friend who has been kidnapped by his dark self.

The Inquisitor nodded. "I agree."

The Keeper goes to a multi-coloured section of wall and gives the key to the Doctor. The Doctor opens the panel to reveal glowing white light.

"You'll never find him. The Matrix is a micro-universe." The Keeper informed him.

Mel walked up to the Doctor. "Don't go Doctor. I know how much the Fighter means to you, but I know she wouldn't want you lost or even hurt because of her."

The Doctor looked to her in desperation, something this incarnation hardly showed. "I know, but I must. Perhaps nothing in my life has ever been so important." He kisses the ring on his finger."Come on, Glitz."

Pulling Glitz inside the glowing white door with him, they enter into The Matrix, where a wild journey will await them.

"Doctor!" Mel yelled, looking to the door.

"Be silent! Come, let us return to the trial room." The Inquisitor told her.

The curly red haired woman sighed. " Why? There's nobody to try anymore."

" Come along, both of you."

* * *

Arriving in a Victorian era looking office, the Valeyard throws a handcuffed Fighter into a room. "Sorry my dear, but I can't have you spoiling the surprise I have in store for the Doctor. Once this is over and I have taken his remaining regenerations, I assure you I will get you all caught up on things between us."

"Why are you doing this Doctor? What made you...evil?"

"Do not call me the Doctor!" The Valeyard hissed. "Never call me that name! You will refer to me as the Valeyard!" He let out a chuckle. "And as to why I am evil...we all have the potential to be evil my dear. Even you."

The Fighter shook her head. "Maybe, but I refuse to give into it!"

Letting out another amused laugh, the Valeyard pulled her into him, her face mere inches from his. He ran a gentle hand through her hair. "On the contrary, I **_Know_** you will. I've seen it happen before...well I should say the Doctor has seen it. And just thinking of all the chaos we could cause together...I knew we would always be a perfect couple."

The Fighter raised her eyebrow, body shivering out of fear from this knowledge. He absolutely terrified her. All of this terrified her.

"Sorry my dear, but I must lock you away for safety. Can't have you spoiling my surprise for the Doctor." The Valeyard closes a door, locking it mentally.

The Fighter sat in the darkness and began yelling. "Let me out!"

The Valeyard laughed. "You can try yelling all you want, but he won't be able to hear you."

* * *

Entering into the Victorian looking office, the Doctor and Glitz see a man sitting at a desk writing with a pen and an oil lamp for light.

The Doctor gave a smug smirk. "How do you do? I think we're expected."

" Are you sure we're in the right place?" Glitz asked the Time Lord.

The Doctor rings the bell at the desk and the old man finally looks up.

"Yes?"

" We'd like to see the proprietor, please."

"Do you have an appointment, sir? Mister Chambers only sees people by appointment. Most particular about appointments is our Mister Chambers."

" I think you'll find we're expected."

" What is your name, sir?"

" I am known as the Doctor, and this is Mister Sabalom Glitz."

The old man, known as Popplewick makes a check in his book.

"If this Valeyard wants you dead, he's got a funny way of going about it." Glitz commented.

The Doctor sighed, getting annoyed. " I've told you. It's called humiliation. Could you hurry up, please? We haven't got all day."

"There are procedures to follow, sir. Necessary routines to be completed. Even when I've found your names, there are many forms to be inscribed before you may move on to the next stage of processing. Processing is very important in this establishment. I'm sure that even you will understand that such things cannot be rushed, sir."

The Doctor nods, finally having enough. He didn't trust the Valeyard with the Fighter. Even if he maybe his dark self...but that was the problem. The Valeyard was all of the evil, the bad side he had inside himself. The Fighter shouldn't see that part of him, he didn't want her to. Which was why he was starting to understand how her future self felt...but right now she was so young.

The Time Lord went to open a door and began to walk through it.

Popplewick called to him. "You can't go in there, not without an appointment!"

He was greeted by another Popplewick as he walked through the door. "Ah, Doctor."

The Doctor checks the other office between the door. Popplewick is still there, and there are two more in this room. He blinks his eyes in confusion.

" Well, at least you're expecting us." The Doctor commented.

"We all are." Popplewick replied.

Glitz points to the first Popplewick. "You're lookalike out there wasn't."

"He is the exception. The very junior Mister Popplewick isn't permitted to expect anyone."

"What's he talking about?" Glitz asked the Doctor.

"I think it's called bureaucracy." The Doctor shrugged.

"I prefer to call it order, and the holy writ of order is procedure. I'm sure you agree. For example, you wish to see the proprietor. Now, the correct procedure is to make an appointment."

The Doctor threw his hands up, irritated. "But we're already expected!"

"But the junior Mister Popplewick isn't allowed to expect anyone."

"You knew we were coming. Why didn't you give him the nod?" Glitz asked.

"And upset the procedure? The junior Mister Popplewick has his pride too."

" I don't understand any of this. Here we are, waiting to duck a terminal knuckle sandwich, and all this screeve's going on about is whether we've got an appointment or not."

The Doctor tried remaining calm. " Is there no way to expedite the procedure?"

"Expedite? I am a senior clerk, sir. To me, the procedure is sacrosanct. My work is a celebration of all that is perfect. Why speed perfection? "

"Because your employer wants me dead."

"You seem to have found the one little weakness in our procedure, sir. Would you sign this?" Popplewick hands the rainbow coat wearing Time Lord a paper.

The Doctor asked. "What is it?"

A wicked smile came to Popplewick's face. "A consent form, sir. The corridors in this factory are very long and dark. Should you unexpectedly die, our blessed proprietor, Mister J J Chambers, insists he inherits your remaining lives and the Time Lady known as The Fighter."

Giving a ridiculous laugh, the Doctor looked to him. "Give him the Fighter? She isn't some prized possession! It's for her to decide what she wishes to do! Besides, obviously the Valeyard doesn't trust the High Council to honour their side of the bargain."

The Doctor reaches for the quill tucked behind Mister Popplewick's ear. He brushes his hand aside and gives him another quill.

"Sign that and you're a dead man." Glitz told him.

"We're in the Valeyard's domain. He can try and kill me any time he likes. I'll sign my remaining lives away to Mister J J Chambers." The Doctor signs the paper.

"Are you sure about this?"

The Doctor gives a confident nod. " Absolutely. Now can we see your proprietor?"

"The waiting room is through there. You will be summoned as soon as your signature has been verified." Popplewick points to another door.

"This is madness!" Glitz sighs.

"Not if it precipitates my meeting with the Valeyard and I'm able to get the Fighter back."

The Doctor opens the door to the waiting room and they end up on a Beach of all places. Looking around, the Doctor comments. "This is a very odd waiting room. Where are the hopelessly out of date magazines? Hmm? Glitz? Glitz?"

Suddenly a sinister laugh is heard. "Bwahahahaha!" Glitz no where to be found.

"What have you done with him?" The Doctor shouts to the sky.

The Valeyard replies. "Look to your own predicament, Doctor."

A hand reaches out of the sand, grabbing the Doctor's ankle.

"This is an illusion. I deny it!" The Doctor shouts.

Another hand grabs his other ankle.

"Not this time!" The Valeyard tells him.

"This isn't happening!" The Doctor shouts.

More hands appear as the Doctor frees one ankle then falls backwards. The Valeyard laughs as the grasping hands pull the Doctor into the quicksand.

"You are dead, Doctor."

"Noooo!"

"Goodbye, Doctor. Bwahahahahahaha!"

* * *

 **This chapter follows the episode "The Ultimate Foe." What connection do the future Fighter and Valeyard have to each other? What relationship do the future Fighter and Sixth Doctor share? Does the Fighter have her own "Valeyard"? Now that the Fighter is back on Gallifrey, will she stay?**

 **The Sixth Doctor was portrayed by Colin Baker.**

 **The First Fighter's Faceclaim is Keira Knightley.**

 **Stay tunned for the next chapter, part 2 of the Ultimate Foe! Review and let me know what you thought. :) Thanks.**


	8. 1st - The Ultimate Foe: Part 2

**Classic Who - The Time Lady Taken out of Time**

 **The 1st - Chapter 8: The Ultimate Foe - Part 2**

* * *

The Valeyard looked to the Time Lady who was whispering to herself. He narrowed his eyes at her words. She was praying for the Doctor to be safe and hoping he realized everything isn't as real as it seems in the Matrix.

He let out an amused laugh. "That won't work dear. The Doctor's remaining regenerations will be mine!"

The Fighter narrowed her eyes at him. "You were the Doctor at some point, why would you want to kill your past self? It would cause chaos on your own timeline as well!"

The Valeyard shook his head at this. He raised her chin up to get a better look at her face. "You'll understand one day. I have a way of being unaffected." He began to lean in towards her lips slowly.

The blonde Time Lady pulled herself back and glared at him. "You can keep on dreaming buddy!"

The dark Time Lord pulled her by her wrists that were handcuffed and threw her to the ground. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Well how do you expect me to respond when you keep treating me in a terrible manner?"

She could have sworn she saw a brief look of guilt flashed over the Valeyard's face before it remained cold again.

He let out a groan in anger and a smile came to the Time Lady's face knowing why. The Doctor had survived. He was beating the Matrix.

* * *

The Doctor's feet are visible and sticking out of the sand as Glitz runs across the sand dunes.

"Doctor! Hang on! Where are you?" The Doctor kicks his feet back and forth. "Oh, no. Don't give in! I'm coming!" Glitz yells over to him.

He arrives at the Time Lord's feet and grabs at them, but ends up pulling the spats off. Glitz looks to the sand in shock as the Doctor's feet have disappeared into the steamy sand.

"What a way to go. All in all, he wasn't a bad old codger. Honest, of course. Still, nobody's perfect."

A burbling noise is heard and it is the Doctor speaking. "And that's the clue. Nobody is. Not even the Valeyard."

Glitz throws the spats into the sand, his face filled with horror. "Oh, great cosmic protector of grafters and dissemblers, save me. Save me! A voice from the grave."

"No, a grave voice."

The Doctor begins to rise vertically from the quicksand with a smirk. " Bad joke. But everything round here is a bad joke."

Glitz continues to look in disbelief. "No mud? But I saw. Your ankle armour-" He looks down to the Doctor's shoes to see the spats are on him once again. "I don't get it."

"Oh, do concentrate, Glitz. How often must I tell you? We're not dealing with reality!" The rainbow coated Doctor sighs.

The Valeyard suddenly appears before the men. "Why waste your breath on that simple minded oaf."

He disappears and reappears next to Glitz in the blink of an eye. "You cannot speak as though reality is a one-dimensional concept."

He then appears next to the Doctor, still not breaking eye contact with him. "Fortunately, there is a reality that you and I can both agree on. The ultimate reality."

"Death?" The Doctor raises his eyebrows.

"The undiscovered country from whose bourn no traveller returns."

The Valeyard disappears and reappears behind the Doctor, his eyes narrowed.

"Puzzles the will. Hamlet, act three scene one."

"I really must curb these urges. I've no wish to be contaminated by your whims and idiosyncrasies." The Valeyard replies ever so cold.

"Quite so. But what I don't comprehend-" The Valeyard disappears before the Doctor can finish.

Glitz laughs, pointing over to the other. "He's over here, Doc. Slippery customer, your other persona."

The Doctor continues. "What I don't comprehend is why you want me dead. No. No, let me rephrase that. It would satisfy my curiosity to know why you should go to such extraordinary lengths to kill me."

The Valeyard disappears once again, appearing on the sand dunes. He keeps repeating this as he speaks. "Come now, Doctor. How else can I obtain my freedom, operate as a complete entity, unfettered by your side of my existence? Only by ridding myself of you and your misplaced morality, your constant crusading, your-"

"Idiotic honesty?" Glitz chimes in with a smile.

The Valeyard appears behind him and glares. "Oaf. Microbe."

"Pardon me for trying to help. I'm neutral in this set-up, you know."

The Valeyard returns to the Doctor as the Time Lord asks his persona. "Where does the Fighter come into play on this then? You know what she means to me- to us. You can try all you want to get rid of the part of me, but you can't destroy the feelings for her."

His dark persona looks like he is thinking, hesitating. The Valeyard's eyes narrowed even more. "That won't be of worry any longer. I will take care of her. Only by releasing myself from the misguided maxims that you nurture can I be free."

With that being said, the Valeyard vanished.

Glitz looked up to the Time Lord. "Sounds to me like Armageddon's beckoning you, Doc."

"With you destroyed and no longer able to constrain me, and with unlimited access to the Matrix, there will be nothing beyond my reach." The Valeyard slowly fades away, leaving them alone.

The Doctor begins to set off across the sand.

"Where are you off to now?" Glitz begins to follow.

"To trace the Valeyard and find the Fighter."

"But he was here."

"Illusion, Glitz. The shadow, not the substance. But if you don't want to come, you can stay here and build sandcastles. I'm sure if you think hard enough, you can conjure up a bucket and spade."

Glitz pulls on the Doctor's arm, stopping him. "Tell you something. If you two meet face to face, five grotzits gives you ten he's first past the chequered flag."

A thick mist starts to drift across the beach and they both stop to look at it. "What's that?" Glitz asked.

"Back pedal!" The Doctor shouts and both men begin to turn around and run for the dunes.

"Another illusion?"

"Alas, no."

"Sea mist? Fog?"

"Asphyxiating nerve gas. This is in deadly earnest."

"You've got to tell someone else before he-"

"RUN!" The Doctor shouts, grabbing Glitz arm.

* * *

The Fighter is sitting down in the dark room, concentrating in deep thought on a way to trick the Valeyard and make her way to the Doctor and Glitz. Knowing how the Matrix works, she might just be able to pull this off.

The Matrix not only was a supercomputer that ran by the thoughts of Time Lords, it also stored them. It stored the dead memories and incarnations of Time Lords. So maybe she could trick the Valeyard with a past incarnation of the Doctor's that she knows of.

"Hello there Fighter."

She opened her eyes and a warm smile came to her face at the sight of the young blonde teenage boy. "Hello Theta Sigma. Exactly like I remember you."

"Well I am just a memory in here." He told her.

"No, not to me." She smiled, remembering how he looked the last time she saw him before her time jumping trip. The Fighter shook her head. She had to focus. "Theta, I need your help."

He put a hand up to stop her. "I already know." He went over to the door. "When I open this door, run! I'll handle the rest."

She nodded to him, sad to be leaving him behind once again.

"One...RUN!" He opened the door and she sprint right through there, concentrating her thoughts to end up where the Sixth Doctor was in the Matrix. She didn't dare look back at Theta, she couldn't now.

* * *

The Doctor and Glitz are still running away from the mist and towards a beach house when the Fighter appears, knocking the Doctor down.

"Doctor! I'm so happy-"

He grabs her wrist and they all run into the house and it dematerializies.

The Doctor then takes her into a hug, hugging her very tight to his chest. She can practically hear his hearts beating away in his chest and her face begins to become red. He begins to lightly stroke her hair, happy she is safe and sound with him once again.

"Um Doctor..." The Fighter mumbles, seeing they are in a TARDIS. The Master's TARDIS to be exact. "Wow, you're very huggy and touchy in this incarnation."

"Welcome Doctor and Fighter." The Master gives an amused grin and walks over to the blonde Time Lady as the Doctor releases her. "It's nice to see you once again. I haven't seen you with this appearance since the academy."

"Academy?" She raises her eyebrows, looking to the Doctor for help.

He remains quiet, not wishing to tell her who this was. So he changes the subject. "Well, I never thought I'd welcome the sight of you."

"It will not happen again." The Master tells him bluntly.

"What puzzles me is why it's happening now."

"The explanation's quite simple. I want the Valeyard eliminated, and you're the most likely candidate to achieve that."

Glitz walks over to the Master. "Hang on. You told me this fleshy fair-haired personage was the one you wanted to croak."

The Doctor looks to him shocked to see he has been conspiring with the Master. The Fighter is still trying to figure out who this guy is.

"With the Doctor as my enemy, I always have the advantage."

"Ho!" The Doctor exclaims, looking to the Fighter.

"But the Valeyard, the distillation of all that's evil in you, untainted by virtue, a composite of your every dark thought, is a different proposition. Additionally, he's infuriated me by threatening to deny me the pleasure of personally bringing about your destruction. And so he must pay the price. And you, Glitz, shall help me to collect." The Master takes Glitz with him into the other room, but not before going back to drag the Fighter with.

"What are you doing?" The Time Lady asked.

"Trust me dear, you do not want to be out there with him."

The console room fills with a painful pulsing sound as the Doctor covers his ears.

Glitz and the Master begin to converse between each other. "Would I be wrong in thinking that the Doctor will soon be needing a machonite overcoat?"

"Nothing so crude. He's merely being reduced to a catatonic state."

The Fighter's eyes widen. "What?" She tries opening the door, but it won't open. "Doctor!"

The Master laughs. "He won't be able to hear you. The violent assault on his senses will trip a defensive mechanism, and his brain will switch off."

"He'll become a zombie." Glitz commented.

"Temporarily. Long enough for my purposes."

The Fighter bolts over to the Master. "I don't know who you are, but why must you be cruel to him?"

The Master gives an amused laugh. "Oh, but you do know me my dear. The Doctor was a friend of mine long ago, but now he is my enemy."

The TARDIS begins to dematerialize and the Fighter shakes her head. "Is it you Koschei?"

He gives a nod. "I go by the Master now."

They exit the room and once the Fighter breaks free from being shocked, she sees the Doctor is standing in the console room blank. "Doctor, Doctor!"

The Master exit's his TARDIS. "Walk."

The Doctor begins following the orders with Glitz and the Fighter following after.

"Stop. This should prove an irresistible bait for the Valeyard."

The Fighter rolls her eyes and sighs. "Oh great. You brought me back to this place. And after I just escaped it!"

"You Time Lords take the cake. Talk about devious. Compared to you lot I'm as transparent as crystal. Poor old Doc." Glitz said, looking to the childhood friends impressed.

The Master begins walking over to a staircase. "Sorry to bring you back here Fighter, but you want to stop the Valeyard as much as I don't you?"

"Yes, but once we do, you'll go back to destroying the Doctor, won't you?" She asked, hands on her hips. "I don't understand it. What happened between the both of you to make you enemies? You were such good friends!"

"The disappearance of you first of all." He replied bluntly, almost with a sad look. He then looked to Glitz in annoyance. "Stop slobbering. Get over here."

He runs over to the Master, joining him under the staircase. The Victorian statue that is the Master's TARDIS begins to dematerialize. The blonde Time Lady remains standing next to the Doctor's side.

"Fighter, get over here!" The Master whispers, trying to wave her over.

She shakes her head. "No! I'm not turning my back on him! He's been there for me since my little incident and i'm not leaving him to danger!"

A Mister Popplewick _puts a quill behind his ear, goes onto the balcony to see the Doctor and Fighter standing still in the courtyard, goes back inside then_ comes out onto the balcony _again_ and smiles. He goes back inside then the Valeyard comes out.

The Valeyard scowls at the Time Lady who glares. "I see you've returned to me once again. Your little escape was useless."

"Actually, it wasn't." She smirks at him.

The Master fires his Tissue Compression Eliminator at the Valeyard, but the beams just bounce off.

The dark persona gives an amused smirk at the efforts, looking to the Master. "You really are a second rate adversary. Did you imagine I'd be lured by such a transparent ploy?"

The Valeyard throws a quill, which explodes as it hits the ground by the Master and Glitz. They run across the square with explosions at their feet. The Valeyard laughs and goes back inside.

The Fighter remains by the Doctor's side, holding onto his hand. His expression remains blank and emotionless as she looks into his blue eyes. "Doctor, please! Snap out of it!" She begins snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Doctor? Fighter? Where are you?" Mel's voice could be heard in the dark courtyard.

The Time Lady looks to see a dark figure moving around. "Mel? Is that you?"

"Fighter?"

The Doctor begins to blink his eyes and regains consciousness again. He looks to see the Fighter and then the figure of Mel. "Mel?"

The Fighter looks to him with her bright smile, holding his hand tighter. "Oh Doctor! Welcome back!" They both look to their hands before quickly breaking apart with a light blush to their cheeks.

"Fighter? Doctor? Is that you?"

The Doctor clears his throat. " Yes. Yes, of course it is us. Where are you?"

The Fighter points over to her. "There."

"This way. Quickly." Mel gives them a wave.

"What are you doing in the Matrix?" The Doctor furrows his brows asking.

"Forget the questions. You're alive, that's all that matters. Now please, follow me before it's too late."

The two childhood friends begin following to where Mel is throw a gate. "Where are we going?" The Doctor asked.

"To get you out of this unholy mess."

* * *

They return to the room back outside of the trial room, the TARDIS parked in the corner.

The Doctor looks around in shock, looking to where they just came from. "But that's the seventh door! You're taking me back to the trial room."

Mel looks to him explaining. "Doctor, trust me. Don't you see that until you've cleared your name, you're no better than the Valeyard is. A renegade on the run, an outcast." She then looks to the Fighter. "And as for you, if you don't let them at least test you and see what's causing you to time jump, you will never be able to remain here. You might even be lost and alone...forever."

The Doctor sighs in understanding. "Quite the pragmatist, aren't you? You're quite right, of course. Let's get it over with." He gives a light pat on the Fighter's arm as they all walk back into the the trial room, awaiting their fate.

The Inquisitor looks to them. "Fighter, glad to see you unharmed. Doctor. You owe the court an apology."

"Well, if I do, then it is unreservedly offered, madam."

"The charge of genocide is based on your own evidence."

"And refuted by the Doctor." Mel chimed in.

The Inquisitor looks to her. "It seems you have a champion in this young woman."

Mel gives a giggle. "I was there, remember?"

"Would you accept her as an impartial witness?"

"I would trust Mel just as much as the Fighter with my life." The Doctor gives both woman a warm smile.

"Good. Keeper." The Inquisitor turns to the Keeper of the Matrix who turns on the screen, showing a record of events pertaining to the Doctor's trial. She turns back to Mel. "Is that a true record of what occurred?"

Mel looks hesitantly, before looking to the Time Lord. "What shall I say, Doctor?"

"Just tell the truth."

"Yes, but I don't want her to twist it like the Valeyard did."

"The truth can't harm me."

She looks back to the Inquisitor and nods solemnly. "That's what happened."

"Is it your contention that the Doctor was solely responsible for devising the scheme we are presently reviewing on the Matrix?"

"Oh, absolutely. Without the Doctor, we'd all ended up on the Vervoid's revolting compost heap." Mel answered with a smile.

"A unique solution."

"Out of this world."

"An appropriate expression, wouldn't you say, my lords?"

All the Time Lords in the Jury mumble amongst each other.

Mel looks around shocked. "Appropriate? Something's going wrong here. I can sense it. You said the truth couldn't harm you, yet I have the feeling I'm attending a lynching party. Tell them you had no choice, Doctor."

The Doctor looks nonchalant. "There's always a choice."

The Fighter and Mel looked shocked by his behavior. The Inquisitor stands up. "Doctor, you stand accused of genocide. The evidence is incontrovertible. The verdict is guilty."

"No!" Both Mel and the Fighter shout.

"Your life is therefore forfeit. Take him from this court."

Mel and the Fighter go to protect the Doctor from the guards coming to take him away.

"Miss Inquisitor, please. I think there must be something wrong! I've known the Doctor since childhood, he wouldn't dare commit an act such as genocide!" The Fighter looked to her, pleading.

"You do not know this man as you may think you do. Since your disappearance, he's changed." The Inquisitor looks to her with a sad, shocked look. "Do you not know what he did to your sister, Romana?"

Her brown eyes widened at hearing her sisters name. "Romana?! Where is my sister? Is she safe?"

The Inquisitor looks to her with sympathy. "I'm sorry, but he left her to the monstrous Tharil who killed her."

The Fighter could feel tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she looked to the Doctor, who looked to her still nonchalant. "Doctor, don't tell me this is true? You knew my sister and you didn't even tell me?!"

He nodded to her. "Yes, yes it is true. Unless we are prepared to sacrifice our lives for the good of all, then evil and anarchy will spread like the plague. The rule of law must prevail. Madam, I accept your verdict."

She looks to him with hate and betrayal in her eyes. "How dare you! I trusted you and you...you betrayed me! She was my little sister, my family! You knew how much I wanted to see her. Now I never will because of you!"

* * *

It is revealed this was all just a scene from the Matrix on the screen in the real courtroom.

The real Mel looks to it sick. "Switch it off. Switch it off! The Doctor's been tricked into believing that that was the real trial room. The Valeyard's illusion has deliberately taken advantage of the Doctor's romantic nature. He's convinced he must sacrifice himself, and you're content to let him!"

The Inquisitor shakes her head. "We cannot interfere!"

"Well, I can!" Mel shouts, stamping on the Keepers foot. She grabs the key and runs into the Matrix.

* * *

The Doctor is in a tumbril being pulled into the courtyard. The Fighter begins running after him, shouting. "Doctor! Wake up! Can't you see, the Valeyard is tricking you again! You musn't give into the Matrix!"

The tumbril goes past Gltiz who is waking up. "Glitz. Glitz. Sabalom Glitz." The Valeyard's voice can be heard.

The Fighter continues following it when it suddenly comes to a stop outside the courtyard once again. "Doctor, please."

"Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead" The Valeyard's voice whispers.

The Doctor looks to her. "It is a far, far better thing that I do than I have ever done. It is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known."

Mel comes running into the scene and goes to the Fighter's side. "Mel! The Valeyard has him stuck in some kind of- trance and I can't..."

She puts a comforting hand on the Time Lady's shoulder. "I know, I saw it all on the screen from the trial room. He thinks he's being noble sacrificing himself because he commited genocide and killed your sister."

The Fighter blinks her eyes in shock. "Excuse you, but what?"

"But it's not true, he never did any of that!" Mel told her, realizing what she said sounded so harsh. She looked to the Doctor. "Never mind the Sydney Carton heroics. You're not signing on as a martyr yet."

"Go away, Mel. Go away." He whispers, trying to keep his heroism up.

"That trial was an illusion."

Suddenly the tumbril and guards disappear and the rainbow coated Doctor lands onto the cobblestones. "Ow! You've ruined everything!" The woman go to help him up.

"Ruined? I've just saved your neck."

"All you've done is keep me from a confrontation with the Valeyard."  
"But you were on your way to-"

"To a death chamber as a result of a bogus trial and my noble act of self-sacrifice."

The Fighter looks to him and nods in understanding. "I'm glad to see you didn't give into the Matrix like an idiot as I thought."

"You knew it was an illusion? How come?" Mel asked him.

The Doctor began to explain. "Because of you, Mel. In your evidence you testified you'd heard me deny the charge of genocide, but you weren't even there. You hadn't been inside the courtroom at that time. And with your extraordinary ability of total recall, you wouldn't have made such an elementary mistake." Then he looked to the Fighter with a guilty look. "And you Fighter. I knew Romana, she was my assistant for a short time. I should have told you. But I didn't abandon her to the Tharil and leave her to be killed like he made out. She choose to stay there and help them!"

The Time Lady looked surprised. "Romana...will I ever get to see her again? That much you at least owe me since you didn't tell me you knew about my sister!"

He nodded, giving a warm smile. "Yes, you do."

She nods, a happy feeling coming over her at the thought of seeing her little sister again. "Alright. I'm ready to punch the Valeyard in his face for all this. Let's get this over with!"

The Doctor begins shouting loud to the sky, hoping he was listening in. "The Valeyard overestimates his own cleverness. Like all megalomaniacs, he is consumed with his own vanity. There, that should inflame his bloated ego. Come on."

They begin walking up the staircase, back into the Victorian office. "Where?" Mel asked.

"To find Mister J J Chambers."

* * *

Mr. Popplewick is nowhere to be found in the office as they search around it.

"I still reckon we'd be better off outside the Matrix." Mel said. "It seems to me we should try and draw the Valeyard out to where the odds would be more even."

"And how do we do that?" The Doctor asked.

"I hate to say this but, er, use you as bait."

"Assuming it's me he's after." The Doctor replies, glancing to the Fighter.

"Oh, come on. Just look at the elaborate lengths he's gone to already." Mel pointed out.

The Doctor begins looking through letters on the desk. "Yes. Yes, they were elaborate, weren't they? Perhaps too elaborate."

Mel sighs, looking to the Fighter. "There are times in our relationship when I feel an interpreter wouldn't come amiss." She begins walking over to the door labeled waiting room.

The Fighter runs over to stop her from opening it. "Trust me, you do not want to open that door."

"Why?"

"Fire breathing dragon on the other side."

"Oh."

The Doctor has found an interesting paper in the tray. "Look at this girls!"

They join him, both at each side. "A list of names." Mel said.

"Of every Time Lord in the courtroom. Every member of the Ultimate Court of Appeal, the supreme guardians of Gallifreyan law." The Fighter begins to realize what this is. "This is a hit list!"

"Do you notice something else?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Mel shook her head.

"The Handwriting." The Doctor pointed out to her.

"It's yours." The Fighter recognized it.

Popplewick with Glitz following came into the room yelling. "I really must protest at this unseemly behaviour. You are contravening all known procedure."

"Due to my not inconsiderable powers of persuasion." Glitz said smugly, pointing his gun at him. Popplewick is holding the Matrix tapes in his hands. "This minion has agreed to take us to his boss, the mysterious Mister J J Chambers."

The Doctor gestured to the waiting room door. "Will you lead the way, Mister Popplewick?"

"No! No, not through there. Mister Chambers is across the courtyard, sir." Popplewick said in panic.

"If he isn't, there'll be one bureaucrat less in the Matrix." Glitz informs him, holding his gun to him.

"Ah, just a minute. You won't be needing this, Mister Popplewick." The Doctor removes the quill from behind his ear.

Glitz grins at him. "Very astute of you, Doc. You should live a long time."

"I already have. Over nine hundred years."

The Fighter looks to him shocked. She was surprised she was that far in his future. "Really? You're that old?! Jeez..."

* * *

Leaving the Victorian office, they enter into the dark and gloomy courtyard. The Doctor and Fighter share a knowing look only the two of them can decipher, a secret language between them.

The Doctor begins to speak up. "You know, I am beginning to realise that I have misjudged Mister J J Chambers, alias the Valeyard."

Mel laughs. "Not for the first time. In fact, how you've managed to survive nine hundred odd years beats me."

The Fighter nods in agreement. "I have to agree with her on this one. During my time jumps, every time I run into you, you are always in some kind of danger or trouble and I get dragged into it."

"Yes, but we always manage to survive." The Doctor smiled to her.

"Either because of luck or me. You're like a big child I have to tell to stay out of trouble." She smiles to him and stick her tongue out in a teasing manner.

Mel, the Fighter and the Doctor continue to walk past Popplewick and Glitz, as the two men stop behind them whispering amonst each other.

The Fighter continues. "You just don't listen to me Doctor. I tell you the trouble has stopped following us but you still think something fishy is going on with them."

Mel looks between them confused at the conversation.

The Doctor gasps, looking offended. "I couldn't disagree more!"

They end up walking into an engine room with a Victorian steam engine turning a large wheel and belt. The two childhood friends focus on studying the steam engine.

"Such craftsmanship. Pride in every cog and piston!" The Doctor exclaims happily.

The Fighter nodded agreeing. "Quiet beautiful."

"Doctor, there is another priority. The Valeyard, remember?" Mel walked over to them.

"Yeah, how could I forget."

Popplewick enters the room alone, Glitz no where to be seen. "Where's Glitz?" Mel asked.

"I don't know. Decided to stay outside on guard perhaps, eh, Mister Popplewick?" The Doctor asked as Popplewick began to look nervous.

He replies in a nervous tone, the Doctor and Fighter getting closer to him. "Er, yes. I perceive Mister Chambers is not here. I shall go and find him for you, sir. Madam."

"Yes, that sounds very good Mr. _Popplewick_. See you soon." The Fighter replies, keeping a close eye on him.

When Popplewick leaves, the Doctor begins rushing around, looking through the various tools and implements on display.

Mel speaks up to the two. "If I knew what you were looking for, maybe I could help."

The Doctor shushes her and runs after Mister Popplewick with a piece of string. Popplewick returns through a door marked Danger.

"I'm awfully sorry, sir and Madam. I don't seem to be able to locate Mister Chambers."

"Yes. Well, I rather thought you might have some trouble. Who's that?" The Doctor points behind him.

Popplewick turns as the two childhood friends quickly grab him, tying his hands behind his back to an iron railing. "Unhand me! Stop! This is preposterous. You will regret this. Mister Chambers will demand an explanation for this iniquitous, this wicked behavior!"

The Fighter smirks to the Doctor. "Well why don't we ask him then?" She pulls off the mask to reveal the Valeyard as Popplewick. "Good try, but you can't trick me. Especially a daughter of the keeper of the Matrix!"

Mel gasped. "How did you know?"

"The performance was too grotesque to be real. I have never been able to resist a touch of the Grand Guignol. Have we?" The Doctor asked his other persona.

The Valeyard nodded with a smirk. "You'll soon have ample scope to indulge in melodrama."

Mel begins walking to the door marked 'Danger.' She opens it to reveal a mixture of modern and Victorian technology.

"A megabyte modem." Mel said, looking to the tech.  
"A maser." The Doctor said, walking over to look at it.

"A maser?"

"An acronym, for microwave amplification and stimulated emission of radiation."

"But what does it do?"

The Doctor notices the gaze the Valeyard has on the Fighter and walks back over, which makes his other persona quickly adverted it.

"Yes, Doctor. Enlighten us. Disseminate the news." The Valeyard told him.  
"Disseminate? A particle disseminator?" The Doctor looks over to it shocked in realization.

A wicked smirk returns to the Valeyard's face. Behind him he is working on getting his hands free. "The ultimate weapon. Even subatomic particles, gravitons, quarks, tau mesons, all completely disseminated."

The Valeyard begins to chuckle. "Destroy us and you destroy yourself. What's the joke?" Mel asked.

The Doctor facepalms himself., pulling out the list from before. "Fighter, you were right! He was making a hit list. He's going to kill them."

"But how? These Time Lords, or supreme guardians of the law, as you called them, are all in the trial room, and we're in the Matrix." Mel looked in disbelief.

The Fighter gasped, realizing the answer. "The Matrix screen. Mel, get back to the trial room. Tell them to disconnect the Matrix screen and evacuate the court. Go now!"

"But I can't leave you-"

"You must go now or they will all be killed, even including all of Gallifrey!"

The Valeyard look to them, laughing his wicked laugh. "Bwahahahahahaha!"

* * *

The Keeper of the Matrix enters back into the Trial room and walks up to the Inquisitor. "My lady, an urgent message. The High Council has been deposed. Insurrectionists are running amok on Gallifrey."

The Master appears on the Matrix screen, laughing. "Thank you, Keeper. That is the news I'd been awaiting. Listen carefully. I have an edict to deliver. Somewhere the Valeyard and the Doctor are engaged in their squalid duel. With luck, they'll kill each other, but that is a mere coincidental occurrence. What I have to impart is of vital importance to all of you. Now that Gallifrey is collapsing into chaos, none of you will be needed. Your office will be abolished. Only I can impose order. I have control of the Matrix. To disregard my commands will be to invite summary execution."

The Time Lords mumble amongst each other in worry.

* * *

The Valeyard glares to the two childhood friends as the Doctor messes with the machine and the Fighter stands by his side helping him. "You are elevating futility to a high art. There's nothing you can do to prevent the catharsis of spurious morality."

The Doctor looks to his other persona, anger in his eyes. "If you could compile this monstrosity, it follows that I should be able to unravel it." He turns back to it and sparks begin to fly.

"You take care of that. I'll focus on this." The Fighter closes her eyes and concentrates on the Matrix once again. When her father was the Keeper of the Matrix, long ago now, he taught her everything there is to know about it and how to work it. She had to try and help save her home, the home she had missed so much. She didn't want to lose it again.

* * *

Mel rushes into the trial room in a panic. The Master has a look of horror on his face from the screen. "Disconnect the Matrix!"

"We cannot switch off without the Keeper, and he's not present." The Inquisitor looked surprised.

"Then get out of here, quickly. Your lives depend on it!" Mel yelled at them.  
The guards are out first, because they're closest to the door.

* * *

In the Matrix, the Valeyard finally frees himself as the Doctor unscrews a brass connection, throws a switch and the contraption bursts into flames.  
The Matrix screen explodes, sending energy bits rushing through the courtroom over the heads of the cowering Time Lords, Inquisitor and Mel.

The Fighter opens her eyes, having a bad feeling. "Doctor..."

"Eureka! And you said it couldn't be immobilized!" The Doctor gives a proud smirk.

"What have you done?" The Valeyard asked.

"Induced an anti-phase signal into the telemetry unit. The whole system should self-destruct."

"Doctor!" The Fighter shouted, looking mad. "Why?" She shook her head. "I should have kept watch over you instead."

"You blundering imbecile. You triggered a ray phase shift that made a massive feedback into here." The Valeyard spat at his other and pushed him to the floor.

The energy bits start to enter the Engine room. The Valeyard runs over to his machine and the Fighter watches him. "No. It's too late!"

The Doctor quickly grabs the Fighter and runs out into the courtyard while the Valeyard collapses by his machine. The Fantasy Factory explodes.

* * *

With the final explosion from the Matrix, it all goes quiet. Back in the trial room, everyone starts to sit up again and the two childhood friends run into the room full of Time Lords.

The Fighter gives a sigh of relief, glad to see they are alright.

The Doctor smiles, glad at the sight as well and walks up to the Inquisitor. "Ah. Now, let me see. Where were we? I was about to be sentenced, I believe."

She smiles warmly at him, standing. "All charges against you are dismissed, Doctor. We owe you an immense debt of gratitude, which I can partly repay by telling you that the young woman, Miss Perpugilliam Brown, is alive and well and living as a warrior queen with King Yrcanos."

The Doctor gives a relieved smile. "Ah. Verumnic."

"Now then, once law and order have been restored, a new High Council will need to be elected. Can I persuade you to stand for Lord President again?" The Inquisitor asked.

The Fighter gave a surprised look and gasp. "You, Lord President? Now that I can't believe!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Ah. Ah ha. I've a better idea."

"He's going to suggest you stand." Mel said.

"Indeed I am. And were there such a thing as an intergalactic postal vote, you'd have mine."

"I shouldn't broadcast that, if I were you." The Fighter giggled to her.

"Oh, you could do me one small favour, if you would." The Doctor asked the Inquisitor.

"Simply name it."

"When the Matrix is restored, you can do what you like with the Master, but exercise leniency with Sabalom Glitz. He's not beyond redemption."

"Just don't let him anywhere near the crown jewels." Mel added in with a laugh.

The Inquisitor went up to the Fighter. "Fighter, it seems we have decided you won't have to go on trial since you're still very young and innocent. You obviously don't know why you time jump or have any control over it." The Fighter nodded. "Though if you wish, we could run tests to find out why if you wish it."

"Let me think on it and talk it over with them." The Fighter said, pointing to her friends.

* * *

The Doctor and Mel walk to the TARDIS and the Time Lady is following slowly behind them, deep in thought.

"Gallifrey doesn't have any crown jewels." He told Mel, taking the TARDIS key out from his pocket.

"Right. A bracing glass of carrot juice." Mel exclaims happily.

The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and looks to her with wide eyes in horror. "Carrot juice?"

"And then we'll get you back on the exerciser."

"You know, I think I was rash in turning down that offer of the Presidency." He begins walking back, but Mel stops him.

"Come on."

"Oh. Carrot juice?"

They both walk into the TARDIS, leaving the Fighter outside. She is hesitating walking into the blue police box. She wants to go, but she doesn't want to leave Gallifrey. She finally made it home. True, it wasn't her original time but she wouldn't complain now. It was home! They could run tests on her and find out why she was time jumping and help prevent it or even stop it altogether.

A bright smile came to her face at the hope of it. Then once they solved the mystery, they could send her back to her original timeline and it would be like nothing happened. She could be back home with her family, with Romana, with her Theta Sigma and Koschei.

The Doctor and Mel exited the TARDIS and saw her standing in the middle of the space station sobbing. He quickly went to her side, looking concerned. "What is it? What's wrong Fighter?"

She laughed in her sob, wiping away her tears. "I'm stuck between a choice. I'm sorry."

He nodded, understanding. She had finally made it home and with the technology they had, they could possibly help her return back. Why wouldn't she want to stay? "No, it's quite alright. You do what you feel is right. I won't force you to choose."

Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones. "So, it's okay if I stay here and accept their help?"

The Doctor nodded, his facial expression looking sad though. "Yes, it is completely your choice. I will miss you dearly though."

She nodded and took him into a hug. "Thank you Theta. I'll miss you just as much. Thank you for helping me through this!" They pulled apart and she chuckled through another sob. "Take care. You and your universe vomit coat."

He chuckled as did Mel. The curly red head went and hugged her. "Take care Fighter. I hope you find your way home."

"Thank you Mel. Take care of this child. He may not say it, but don't leave him alone!"

Mel nodded, giggling. "I will."

The Doctor gave a dramatic gasp. "I am not a child!"

The Fighter giggled at him. "Take care." She began to walk back into the trial room as they both watched her leave sadly.

Mel looked to the sad Doctor. "She still doesn't know, does she?" The Doctor shook his head. "Yet you're still risking it for her happiness, her wish to go back home?"

"That's what one does when in love. You'd risk your own happiness for theirs." He looks to his ring before walking into the TARDIS and Mel following behind.

* * *

"Inquisitor!" The Fighter shouts, running back into the room.

She looks over to her in worry. "What is it Fighter? Made up your mind?"

The blonde Time Lady nods. "Yes, I have. I wish to find out of the cause of this and stop it. I want to go back home, in my time."

"You do understand the risk of this? Some timelines now, might change once you do."

"Yes, I understand."

The Inquisitor nodded. "Alright. Follow the others, I'll join you soon dear."

The Fighter followed the Jury of Time Lords out of the trial room, leaving the Inquisitor and Keeper alone.

"Repair the Matrix, Keeper. Requisition anything you need." The Inquisitor told him before leaving.  
The Keeper bowed to her. "My Lady."

Once alone in the courtroom, he lets out a wicked laugh. It is the Valeyard in disguise. "Sorry to tell you Fighter, but you won't be making it back home if I can help it."

The Valeyard goes to his TARDIS disguised as a pillar and sets the coordinates to Victorian Era, London. He is off to visit the future Fighter in her second regeneration.

* * *

 **THAT CLIFFHANGER THOUGH! This chapter has followed the episode "The Ultimate Foe."**

 **I really enjoyed writing up this chapter. It's so long and full of juicy stuff pertaining to plot. I have this whole entire story planned down in a notebook of mine and I'll tell you all what's going to happen for next since I keep getting questions on when Romana and the Fighter will reunite (which I'm beyond happy you all are asking!)**

 **The next Doctor will be the Seventh Doctor, then the Fifth Doctor, then the Fourth Doctor (which will feature Romana as well) and last but not least, The Eighth Doctor! The rest is spoilers. Shhhh. That's all I will say. I will leave you with questions to puzzle though. Why is the Valeyard going to see the 2nd Fighter? Will the Fighter make it back home? Will she be cured? How will things go for her and the Doctor? Is this making you enjoy Classic who and consider watching it ? XD**

 **The Sixth Doctor was portrayed by Colin Baker.**

 **The First Fighter's faceclaim is Keira Knightley.**


	9. 1st - Time and the Rani

**Classic Who- The Time Lady Taken out of Time**

 **1st - Chapter 9: Time and the Rani -  
**

* * *

Laying on one of the medical tables, Time Lords walked in getting things. The Fighter would finally find out the cause of her time jumping and return back to her proper time, back home. None of this would have ever happened.

That thought for some realson made her a bit sad. She shook her head. It wouldn't matter, none of this was meant to happen anyway.

The blonde Time Lady was lost in her thoughts, not noticing they had her hooked up to one of the machines testing brain patterns and the other reading energies/regeneration power in the body.

"Everything looks normal so far." A Time Lord told her.

The Fighter's eyes widened a bit. "Seriously?" She paused, thinking before speaking again. "Maybe because it hasn't happened yet."

"What normally happens when you...jump?"

"Well...I get a terrible loud ringing in my ears, my vision becomes blurry, my head feels like it might explode and...well I start to glow...almost like I'm regenerating, but i'm not."

The Time Lord looked to her a bit surprised. "Is there possibily anything you do to trigger this, per say? Anything specific you think about?"

She thought on it. "The first time it happened I was in class thinking about going to a different place. But I've also realized it happened during times my emotions were high, like being scared or angry or sad."

"Are you suggesting your emotions are the cause of you time jumping?"

The Fighter shrugged. "Maybe."

"And were you with the Doctor during all of your jumps?"

"Yes." She paused, thinking about it more. The first time it happened she was thinking about Theta and how it seemed his mind wandered somewhere else and how it would feel to be somewhere else...with him. The second time was when he was older and how he wanted her to leave, she felt so hurt by it. She wanted to leave him, but not truly. Then she ended up with another version of himself. The last two incidents she remembered wanting to find ways out of it so they could go back home and thats how she ended up here.

A blush came to her face she didn't notice. Theta was in her thoughts during it all. Well, he was her best friend after all.

The Time Lord noticed the blush on her face and saw her heartsbeat going up a little on the monitor. Did she have a crush on the renegade Time Lord? She seemed unaware of it if she did.

That was when the monitors started to beep. Her hearts rate going up more and her energy levels rising. The Fighter clutched her head, the familiar symptoms starting to return to her. "It's happening!"

The Time Lord looked between her and the monitor shocked. Maybe her emotions did control her ability to jump through time?! "Fighter, you must remain calm!"

"How can I? It hurts so much! I just want this to stop! I need a-" She sobbed out before disappearing in front of the shocked Time Lord.

* * *

"Doctor..." Appearing in a shaky TARDIS that is jumping and tossing around, the Fighter looks to see Mel and a guy, more than likely the Doctor unconscious on the floor.

She grabs onto the console to help support herself and looks to the controls. "I need to figure out how to stop this. Remember your TARDIS training class."

The Fighter pulls on some levers, but it causes the TARDIS to jerk back more. "No, that must be the right one!" She tries again to no success. "Someone must have hijacked it then...but how?"

Suddenly the TARDIS makes a terrible landing, causing the Fighter to lose her grip on the console and slam her head into the console, falling unconscious herself.

* * *

"Fighter! Mel, she's hurt!"

"Oh, she will be alright Doctor! She's just resting!"

The Seventh Doctor's thumb softly touches her cheek, causing the Time Ladies eyes to slowly flutter open. Brown eyes meeting his equal brown eyes. Her brow furrows, noticing his face looks different once again, yet he's still wearing the same coat.

She clutches the back of her head she hit, still looking to him. "I think that coat goes a lot better with your last incarnation Theta."

He chuckles and helps her up. Once she is sitting up, he takes her hands into his. The Fighter looks to him shocked, a blush appearing on her face. "What are you doing? Did you knock your head as hard as I have?"

His brows furrow as he inches closer to her face, looking more and more into her eyes. It makes the Time Lady nervous. "Doctor!"

He is snapped out of his trance and gives a nervous smile. "Oh, sorry Fighter. I just wanted to make sure it was really you."

"I can tell you for sure, it is REALLY me! Boy, this incarnation of yours is weird."

"Just trying to regain my memory, I seem to have forgotten some stuff." He looks to her with a warm grin. "But I could never forget my dear Fighter. Never."

The blush goes deeper on her face and she looks to the woman behind him with the same style hair as Mel's, but definitly not the same facial structure. "Uh, who's that?"

"That's Mel! Don't tell me you've forgotten her red hair and all that?" The Doctor looks to her concerned, lightly touching the back of her head. "Did you hit your head that hard?"

"I-I guess so." She couldn't quite shake the feeling something was wrong.

"We were just going to get a radiation wave meter from the TARDIS. Come along with us!" The Doctor told her, helping her up as they walked hand in hand out of the strange looking laboratory.

* * *

Looking about the TARDIS wardrobe room, The Doctor and Fighter were running about trying on different outfits well "Mel" watched them rolling her eyes impatiently.

The Doctor walked up to the mirror wearing a Napoleon costume. "No, I think not. Lacks my natural humility"

The Fighter comes out wearing a red renaissance dress with gold lacing and ribbon. She looks to the Doctor with a bright smile. "What do you think?"

He gives a nod of approval, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Good, very good." The Time Lord then puts on a Bearskin hat. "What do you think?"

She shakes her head making a face in disagreement.

"Doesn't look right without a horse. I need something more dignified, Timelord-ish."

"Why not always wear one of the robes?"

It's his turn to give a disgusted look. "No, never again."

The Doctor comes back wearing his fourth incarnations coat, hat and scarf. The Fighter not having seen him yet laughs. The Doctor comes back out wearing his third incarnations frilly shirt and velvet jacket. The Fighter gives him a look. "That looked better on your...uh...other self. Doesn't seem to fit this body of yours now."

"Not frilled it is."

The Doctor comes back out with his fifth incarnations cricketing gear with bat and pads. He looks to the Fighter with a grin and raised brow. "How's that? Would that bowl a maiden over?"

"In another body, but not this one. Keep trying." The blonde Time Lady chuckled.

The Doctor comes back out once again wearing his second incarnations big furry coat. The Fighter shakes her head. "No way, you can't be serious!"

He flings it open to reveal a question mark motif pullover and red braces under a cream linen jacket. He has kept the panama hat. This causes the Fighter to look in awe with a bright smile and nod. "Yes, this is the one!"

"Yes, yes, yes. Very elegant." Mel says with an eye roll.

The Doctor gives a sigh of relief. "Ah, thank goodness in this regeneration I've regained my impeccable sense of haute couture."

"Aw, I'll actually miss the universe rainbow vomit coat. It kind of finds a way into your hearts." The Fighter said hanging his previous incarnations coat onto the hanger.

Mel sighed, looking annoyed. "If you've finished preening, could we please get what we came for?"

The Doctor turns and starts to see that this Mel is not the real Mel. She slaps his face. The Fighter looks at this confused by what just happened. Did Mel just seriously slap her friend?

The Time Lady looked to the red haired woman in anger. "What was that for Mel? Why did you slap him?"

Mel looked to her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but you seemed to be losing control Doctor."

"I was hallucinating. I had an overwhelming sense of evil. And there was a word. Ra, Ra, Ran, Rad-"

"Radiation wave meter. That's what we came here for"

"Oh yes. Where do you reckon I'd keep it?"

"Tool room."

"Won't be a jiffy. Absence makes the nose grow longer." The Doctor leaves the room.

Mel and The Fighter look at each other. "Sorry, but he told me that when he's losing control I must slap him. I don't want to though."

"Hmmm."

"Well, we best follow after him." Mel said leaving the room. The Fighter looked to her with narrowed eyes, feeling something weird was going on. She didn't know Mel long, but she could tell something was off about her.

* * *

In the TARDIS console room, the gang look about the scanner to see the rock landscape outside. The Doctor walks in with a meter and suddenly speaks remembering something. "Rani, that's the name, the evil name."

"Rani?" The Fighter looks confused.

"Yes. Our old school friend Ushas who now goes by the Rani."

"Is that her, Doctor?" Mel asked.

"Er, well, yes, it must be. Yes." The Doctor replied with a tone of uncertainty.

"And Ushas has gone evil?" The Time Lady asked, looking between the two Mel's.

"Completely."

"Then she must be destroyed." Mel said, looking to the other Mel with an evil look.

"Destroyed? Let's not be hasty." The Doctor replied.

On the screen they watch as the other Mel suddenly trips over a wire and lands up trapped in a bubble. It rises into the air as one of the Rani's minions watches on in horror.

"Doctor! Help!" Mel shrieks out.

The bubble sails over a ridge and bounces up once. "HELP!" Mel screams again. The bubble splashes into a lake and rolls across the surface to the shore. Ikona, the Rani's minion runs to her aid. It has beached with the base tilted up for handy access.

The next thing they see on the screen is a small explosion and lots of smoke, but don't notice that Mel and Ikona made it out safely.

The Fighter gasped,shocked at the sight of one of her old friends getting killed. The Doctor comes to put a comforting arm around her as they walk back to the lab. "You know, I can't help feeling sorry for the Rani, getting caught in her own devious trap."

"She's got nobody to blame but herself." Mel pointed out with crossed arms.

The Doctor shrugged, looking to her. "I suppose so, but what was she doing prowling around on Lakertya?"

"Well, I'd have thought the reason was obvious."

"Is it?" The Fighter asked, brow raised.

"She must be on the brink of a major discovery." Mel said with a grin.

"Have to be a cosmic breakthrough for a neurochemist of her stature to come storming the barricades."

Mel and the Doctor carry on their conversation as the Fighter looks deep in thought.

"All the more reason to press on, get there first. You've repeatedly said that in the wrong hands, scientific knowledge can be dangerous." Mel and the Doctor get up, walking to the pyramid sized machine in the lab.

"What scientific knowledge? What am I doing? If only I could remember." The Doctor gestures with his hands in frustration.

Mel rolls her eyes again. "Oh, don't start all that again. Look, repair the machine and maybe we'll find the solution."

"The machine won't tell me what's behind that locked door, will it? The machine won't restore my memory, will it? If the Rani was after our experiment, we must be playing with fire." The Doctor points out with a tone of frustration and worry.

"Oh, forget the Rani. She's finished, destroyed." Mel shakes her head then looks to the Time Lady. "Right Fighter?"

"Is she? Oh, don't underestimate her. She's a brilliant but sterile mind. There's not one spark of decency in her."

The Fighter looks up at Mel and begins to see her differently once again. Things have changed so much since she ended up time jumping. The Doctor's life has changed and so has Ushas who is now known as the Rani. She couldn't believe another one of her old school friends had gone evil. First the Master, now the Rani. Was it because of her ability to jump through time? What if she didn't? Would they still be evil? How dramatic of a change would it cause?

Mel continued on bantering with the Time Lord. " I'm overwhelmed."

"You are?"

"Such superior diagnostic talents."

"It's my forte."

"Well then, it's a pity they can't be concentrated on the machine." Mel pushes the Doctor against the machine. He bumps his nose.

The Fighter watches on as they begin to work on the machine, the facade on Mel wearing off on her. This person before them had to be the Rani which means the other one was really Mel and she was now dead.

Later, Mel is monitoring the progress of the asteroid while the Doctor works in the bowels of the pyramid. The Fighter is sitting by his side, keeping a careful eye on the imposture before them. She was waiting for the right time to reveal the truth.

The Doctor stopped from his work and looked to Mel. "And another thing. Why was the Rani dressed like you, Mel?"

"Perhaps she's fashion conscious." Mel replied with a smirk.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. She was in disguise. Practising another one of her talents."

"Does the Rani have a habit of dressing up in disguise often?" The Fighter asked, looking between them.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes she does. What are you going on about Fighter?"

"If that is what she does, maybe she could be amongst us in this very room right now."

Mel looked to her with a glare. Oh, she was catching on. She knew how the Fighter was always a clever girl and even if she had disappeared, she should have known to not underestimate her. The Rani kept up her act though.

The Doctor looked to her shocked. "Really?"

The Rani pointed to the Fighter. "Doctor, it's her! She's the Rani! It must be her. She took the original incarnation of her and is using it against you."

Now it was the Fighter's turn to be shocked. "No! It's really me, I am the Fighter! I time jumped here once again. I was just with your other self who wears the rainbow coat."

It was no use, the Rani kept whispering ideas into the Doctor's head to make him doubt the Time Lady even more. "The Rani knows how much you care for the Fighter and is using her as a weakness against you. Who knows, maybe she is the one behind the reason of her time jumps?"

A look of pure anger and hurt began to come across the Doctor's face. He suddenly leaped at the Time Lady and put his hands around her neck. The Fighter began to gasp out for air and the Rani smirked at this. "D-Doctor...please..." She choked out, tears falling from her eyes.

"RANI! How dare you use the Fighter against me! How dare you take her away from me!" The angry Time Lord yelled to her. "You're the one behind her time jumps, aren't you? You were always one for scientific research and you decided to do so on one of your friends, huh? She cared for you!"

The Fighter couldn't breath and it was hard to speak as he seemed to tighten his grip a little more. Was this how she would die? Was this her fate? Being killed by her best friend all because she was accused of being one of their friends gone evil by the person themselves. The tears wouldn't stop falling from the facts. The Rani was evil and wanted to kill her. The Doctor was so frustrated and broken by her disappearence he would resort to killing an old friend over it.

It broke her hearts.

That was when she began to hear a loud ringing in her ears before blacking out. Her body began to glow and it shocked the others before them. The Fighter faded away in a bright light as the Doctor fell to the ground in realization.

That was really the Fighter, his fighter. And he had just tried to kill her.

* * *

 **So that cliffhanger...  
**

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been struggling with this chapter, but I finally got the inspiration on how I would finish it and welp yeah. It ended on a violent note, but not to worry. Next chapter will involve the Fifth Doctor and lets just say, the romance between the two will begin there. ;D The Doctor obviously likes her and the Fighter is beginning to develop feelings for him, even though she doesn't notice it yet. But how will the happenings in this chapter effect it in the next one?**

 **Keep reading to find out! I'll be updating the next chapter sometime this week for sure!**


	10. 1st - Arc of Infinity: Part 1

**Classic Who - The Time Lady Taken Out of Time**

 **1st Fighter - Chapter 10: Arc of Infinity: Part 1**

The first thing the Fighter heard was the shout of a young woman. "Doctor!"

The Time Lady couldn't make out what was going on, everything a blur around her as she was still appearing. It seemed to be a TARDIS, the interior looking like the Sixth Doctor's. Had she appeared to this regeneration once again?

The Fifth Doctor runs into the console room to see what the concern was. Spotting his childhood friend on the ground, he runs over to her, a bright smile on his face and takes her into a hug. "Fighter!" He pulls away to observe her. "Are you alright? You look frightened. Tell me, where have you come from?"

The Fighter remained stiff and on guard. "A nightmare."

The Time Lord raised his eyebrows and held out a hand to help her up. "It's okay now, you're safe with me."

"I'm not so sure." She looked to his hand hesitantly.

"Why? What happened?" The Doctor asked puzzled.

The Fighter stood up and began backing away from him. "You...I-I need time to think things over." She rushed out of the room, heading down the corridor. Breathing in and out deeply to help calm herself, she sat down in a corner and began thinking about all that has happened.

She had to stop and think this over clearly and not jump to conclusions. It wasn't the Doctor's fault for what he did. He was influenced by the Rani to try and kill her. The Doctor was obviously distraught over her disapperence and thought the Rani was behind it. He wouldn't intentionally kill her, they were best friends after all.

As for the Rani becoming evil, another one of her friends had become evil and most of all, tried to have her killed. This sent a chill down the Fighter's back and a sick feeling to her stomach. Everything had changed so much, yet she still remained the same. It gave her an unnerving feeling which made her feel uncomfortable.

It made her feel that as all her friends and the rest of the universe carried on with their lives, she was stuck in this never-ending loop of watching it all happen, unable to live her own life, continuing jumping through time with no constant.

Hugging her knees to her chest, silent tears fell from her cheeks.

Someone put their arm around her shoulder and leaned her towards their chest. The Doctor then proceeded to kiss her forehead. "My dear Fighter..."

Nyssa ran in to see what was going on and the Doctor motioned her to go back.

The Time Lady began to sob loudly into his chest, letting out all her fears and frustrations. "I just want to go home, I didn't want any of this."

He began to stroke her hair. "I know, I know. You're still so young and all of this is still new to you, but you will overcome this. That I know of. You're strong, stronger than you know right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive. You have a brave heart Fighter."

The Fighter pulled back from him and wiped her tears, sighing. "I was just on Gallifrey not long ago with your future self. I thought I had finally made it back home and our people could fix this problem so I could go back to my own time...but it didn't work out. It seems the closer I am to getting home, the farther I get."

"Well maybe where you're meant to be, your home that is, is meant to be somewhere else." The Doctor replied sincerely.

The blonde Time Lady gave him a ridiculous look. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

The Doctor cleared his throat, noticing how harsh it must have sounded to her. "W-what I mean is home necessarily doesn't always have to be a place, especially the place you were born and raised."

She looked to him in wonder, eyebrow raised, thinking it over.

He cleared his throat once more, a slight blush on his cheeks from her stare. "Ahem. Let's get back to the console room and see what Nyssa wants."

The Fighter finally accepted his hand that helped her up. "Nyssa?"

"Another one of my companions."

"Oh, okay." She looked over to the celery on his coat lapel then to him. "What's with the vegetable?"

"It helps detect gases, and besides, I like it." He declared.

The Time Lady giggled. "You always have such an interesting sense of style."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "You really think so?"

"Just wait until you see you're next regeneration."

xxx

The Time Lords returned to the TARDIS console room and spotted Nyssa who was currently messing with the controls. The Fighter greeted her with a wave. "Hello, you must be Nyssa."

Nyssa smiled to her. "Nice to see you again Fighter. Hopefully everything is alright?"

She nodded in reply. "Yes. It's still strange having people I've met for the first time already knowing me in advance, but it's nice to meet you."

A sudden jerk in the TARDIS began to happen while they began hanging onto the console for support.

"I can't control the Tardis!" The Doctor shouted, pushing buttons.

"Can't you override the control?" Nyssa replied.

"I just tried."

The Fighter looked around the console and tried using possibilities, but to no success. "It's not working for me either."

"Doctor! Fighter!" Nyssa exclaimed, pointing to a bright red dot zooming across on the scanner, heading straight for the TARDIS. "What is it?"

"Something's coming through." The Doctor stated.

"A materialisation?" Nyssa glanced to him then back it.

"No, extradimensional." The Time Lord's eyes widening and the TARDIS walls begin to warp. "Quick girls, out of here!"

Time slows as they run for the interior door and the now large red globe enters the console room. The Doctor, Fighter and Nyssa slow to a halt. The Doctor turns around to see a figure, who then glides inside him.

"No! No!" The Doctor shouts, his body burning from it. The effect soon dies down and he collapses to the floor.

"Doctor!" Both girls shouted.

xxx

Opening his eyes, the Doctor sees a concerned Nyssa and Fighter looking down on him. Noticing he has opened his eyes, a bright smile comes to the her lips while she strokes his hair away from his forehead. "Doctor!"

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Nyssa let out a sigh of relief.

"How long have I been here?" The Doctor looked between them in question.

"Not long." The Fighter assured him, helping him up.

Nyssa looked puzzled. "What was that thing? It just appeared from nowhere."

"From another dimension."

"Has it gone?" Nyssa asked.

"From the Tardis, yes."

"For a moment I thought it had taken you over."

The Fighter sighed and glanced to the Traken girl. "For a moment it did. It looked like some sort of attempted temporal bonding." She glanced to the Doctor. "Don't you agree?"

The Doctor nodded, explaining on. "The molecular realignment of two basically incompatible lifeforms."

"I checked the sensors. This creature is formed from anti-matter." Nyssa stated.

"Are you sure? Then it's worse than I feared."

A thought came to the Fighter's mind as she silently thought over the matter.

"But the creature failed. It's not in our dimension now."

"Oh, it is somewhere, and halfway to achieving its purpose. It won't have given up that easily."

"He's right." The Fighter added in. "Now it might try to reverse it's polarity."

"Matter and anti-matter in collision. Yes, I take your point." The Doctor looked to both girls. "Come on, we've got work to do."

xxx

Looking up an entry in the TARDIS data-bank, Nyssa and the Fighter huddle around the Time Lord reading what it said about the incident.

"Rondel, intergalactic region devoid of all stellar activity. In former times the location of collapsed Q star." Nyssa looked between the Time Lords. "Q star?"

"They're very rare. On burnout it creates quardal magnetism. That's what the sensors picked up. It's the only force known to shield anti-matter." The Doctor told her.

Nyssa raised a brow. "That's what's shielding the creature?"

"Has to be. But it's known to decay rapidly. Anything else?"

The Fighter shook her head, "Not much. Just the name the ancients gave to this region, The Arc of Infinity."

"That's it. That's how it came through." The Doctor exclaimed, walking back to the scanner. "What we saw was the gateway to the dimensions. The Arc of Infinity."

Nyssa looked to him puzzled. "So, if this creature can't bond with you, it can have no real existence in this universe?"

"Right."

"But to do that, it would have to have detailed biological information about you that can only be taken from the Matrix back home." The Fighter declared, eyes widening in realization.

The Doctor looked to her, watching her expression while she realized she would have another chance to go back to Gallifrey.

"So someone there passed it on." Nyssa replied, watching the two and realizing what this meant for them, especially the Fighter. "There was a massive energy transfer."

"Hmm. This creature controls the shift of the Arc. Just think of it, Nyssa. With such power you can unlock the door to travel between the dimensions of matter and anti-matter."

An alarm sounds and a light on the console begins to flash.

The Fighter looks to the console. "We've changed course." She cups her hand over her mouth, overwhelmed. "Doctor, it's taking us to Gallifrey."

"Must be the High Council."

"Why?" Nyssa asked.

"I don't know. It must be urgent. Only twice before in our history has the recall circuit been used."

The Doctor looked over to the Time Lady, who was speechless. This was another chance for her to return. She was hesitant about it because of the fear of having it yanked from her once more. If her time jumps were controlled by her emotions as they thought, and she seemed to jump during emotional highs, then she would have to remain calm about the matter. As long as she remained calm, she had the chance to make it home once again.

On the other hand, the Doctor was fearful of losing her. If she made the choice to go back home, which he knew she would, and it did end up working out, it would destroy the future he had with her. He loved her and he knew how desperately she wanted to return, but it made him wonder how much it would effect their future together if she did. Would they even have a future together?

The TARDIS began to materialize and the Doctor looked away, putting that thought away for latter. The Fighter takes in a breath, preparing herself as they all exit the TARDIS. The room is empty.

"Where are we?" Nyssa asked.

The Doctor sighed, looking to the scanner. "The security compound in the heart of the Citadel." He waves his hands in front of a door control and chuckles. "Well, they're taking no chances."

"We're locked in."

"Handprint activated, from the outside." The Doctor glances to Nyssa. "Fetch my indent kit from the workbench, will you? I might just be able to trip it. Quickly!"

The Fighter walked over to him, giving him a knowing look. "You know, there just might be an army of Time Lords on the other side of this door waiting for you to do exactly that."

"I wouldn't doubt it." They both exchanged a chuckle.

"And you don't really care?! I mean, they could put you on trial for trespassing in the Citadel or worse." She continued in a mocking voice.

"It's not like they haven't tried to stop me before. You know me, I'll just keep running." He looked to her with a smile.

Nyssa returned with the kit, handing it to the Doctor. "I don't understand, Doctor."

"Not now, Nyssa."

"Why are we locked in? Surely the Time Lords have brought you back to help find the creature and prevent its bonding with you?!"

"I wish I could believe that." The Doctor sighed, messing with the door controls.

Nyssa looked between them, confused. "What other reason would there be?"

"It won't be that easy to track this creature down." The Doctor said, "The universe is rather a big place and there is an easier alternative."

"To kill you? Is that why they've brought you back?" She asked in disbelief and shock.

The Fighter leaned against the wall. "After all I've seen so far, I wouldn't doubt it."

The compound doors swing open and Nyssa looks to the Doctor, overjoyed. "You did it!"

"I doubt it. Not with this kind of lock. And certainly not as quickly." He and the Fighter look up to the ceiling before continuing on. "This way." The Doctor said.

"On the way to the computer room I take it?" The Time Lady questioned, glancing to the Doctor.

"Yes, and that might be where they are awaiting us." He replied.

He gestures for them to wait there while he goes forward, checking for the coast to be clear, but he spots a silver boot poking out from around the corner and backs away. Another guard stepping out from behind him, as Nyssa and the Fighter push him over.

"Quickly!" The Doctor shouts, making a run for it.

A guard shoots at them and just as they turn the corner, they come face to face with a guard. The Fighter gasps, seeing his face. It was the Sixth Doctor, or at least he looked exactly like him.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He introduced, "This is the Fighter."

Maxil shoots him and he ends up falling, the Fighter trying to catch him, but guards begin to drag her and Nyssa away. "Doctor!" They both shouted.

The Fighter sighs, pouting as they drag her along. "I should have figured."

Recovering, the Doctor looks up to see guards dragging him to the TARDIS along with them. They let go of Nyssa and the Fighter, bringing the Doctor into a room in the back.

"He's hurt. He must have proper medical attention." Nyssa demands.

"He'll recover." Maxil replied coldly.

The Fighter eyes him carefully while he pulls a unit from the console base, and the Tardis stops making noises.

He eyes her back. "The compound is guarded. If you try to leave again, my men will shoot to kill. See that the Doctor knows."

"Oh, I think he knows, he just chooses not to listen." She replied curtly, still not over the fact he had the face of one of the Doctor's regenerations. Or maybe it was the other way around?

Watching the guards leave, Nyssa and the Fighter make their way into the room where the Doctor is laying on Nyssa's bed. "I'll bring him back a drink." She said, leaving the two Time Lords alone.

"Not the most welcoming return." The Doctor stated, sighing.

"Well, it's not like we were expecting anything different." The Fighter leaned in, whispering. "They've taken the main space-time element."

Nyssa returned with the orange drink with a built-in straw, handing it to the Doctor. "That's the only way to keep me and the Tardis here."

"What do we do now?" Nyssa asked.

"We need a link. Something to prove the connection between this creature and Gallifrey."

"And how are we going to find that?"

Before they could finish that thought Maxil and his guards returned, interrupting and pointing a gun. "You're to come with us, Doctor."

The Doctor jolted up, holding his hands up. "There's no need for all the fire power."

"They have orders to kill at the slightest sign of resistance." Maxil eyed the Fighter specifically because of her curt response before.

"Let me guess, the Council Chamber?"

"Yes."

"My companion and the Fighter are not involved in this." The Doctor told him, hoping they would cut them slack. He doubted it though.

Maxil gestured with his gun. "Move. My orders are to take you three."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a constant every time I return to Gallifrey with you." The Fighter said, looking to the Doctor. "Our own people pointing guns at us and mostly because of something involving you."

"This is why I try to stay away best I can." The Doctor sighed.

xxx

Time Lords sit around the Council chamber room, observing the people in question as they are lead into the room by the guards.

"Councillors." The Doctor greets with a smile.

One of the Time Lords, Hedin, nods to him. "Doctor. A pleasure to see you again."

"And you, Hedin." He gestures,"Nyssa, my old friend, Councillor Hedin. Councillors, my companion, Nyssa of Traken."

A Time Lady, Thalia, welcomes her. "You are welcome to Gallifrey, Nyssa."

"Thank you."

The Doctor continues on, clearing his throat. "And this here is the Fighter, as you know."

They remained silent, eyeing her with curiosity. "Yes, we know of her. The Time Lady who jumps through time."

The Fighter could sense the tension in the room, remaining silent looking to them. It was obvious they thought her a freak.

One of the Time Lords, Zorac, spoke up, breaking the silence. "Well, Doctor, an unpleasant business, this. I'm sure you understand why the Lord President was forced to recall you."

"Given the chance, I would have returned willingly."

"You've never proved as cooperative in the past." The Castellan stated.

"If you remember, you were asked to return Romana, and you failed to do so." Thalia told him, glancing to the Fighter briefly.

The Doctor looked to her anxious, declaring, "Romana chose to stay in E-space."

"Wait!" The Fighter yelled out, glancing between the two. "You aren't talking about my Romana? Romanadvoratrelundar?"

"Exactly, you're sister." Thalia clarified to her.

"My sister was one of your companions and you never thought to mention this to me till now?!" She yelled furiously, causing the Doctor to jump slightly.

"It slipped my mind." He glanced to her, stiff in place. "Besides, right now isn't the time to talk about this."

The Fighter scowled to him, and looked to the Time Lords in the room who were watching on in slight amusement.

"That's all past history." Hedin stated, trying not to smirk.

"Yes." The Doctor straightened himself. "Well, now that I'm here, Thalia, have you given any thought to what's happened?"

"There hasn't been much time, Doctor."

He sighed, looking to another. "Has anyone checked to see if my biodata extracts have been removed from the Matrix, Castellan?"

"What are you suggesting, Doctor?" The Castellan asked, a challenging look on his face.

"I would have thought that was obvious. None of this could have happened unless the creature had that information."

"I should have thought the most important-"

They were interrupted as the Lord President's arrival was announced. "Councillors. The Lord President."

The Doctor and Fighter were shocked to see their academy teacher now Lord President, and also newly regenerated.

Borusa greeted them, chuckling. "You too have regenerated."

"Indeed, President Borusa." The Doctor smiled.

"My word, is it really you Missy of Heartshaven?" Borusa exclaimed, looking to the Fighter.

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Yes it is. Nice to see you again teacher- uh- I mean President."

"Still haven't figured out why you keep time jumping?" He asked.

"No sir."

Borusa then greeted Nyssa. "And Nyssa of Traken, isn't it? Sorry to have kept you waiting. Please be seated, Councillors."

The Doctor, Fighter and Nyssa remain standing while the Council take their seats. "This session of the High Council of Time Lords is now in progress."

xxx

"The space-time parameters of the Matrix have been invaded by a creature from the anti-matter world. We know its composition and how unstable is the magnetism that shields it. The creature must be expelled immediately if we are to avert disaster."

"Without knowing its purpose here." The Doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow to Borusa.

"Its presence here must be our first concern. Anti-matter cannot co-exist in harmony in our universe." The Lord President stated.

The Doctor took a step forward, hoping to get an answer."Lord President, this creature is here now because it bonded with me. To do so it needed something very special, full and precise details of my biological makeup. Now, I didn't pass this information on. Somebody did." He looked among the council. "The question is who."

The Castellan sneered. "We considered this, Doctor, but the implications are quite preposterous."

"Chancellor, can bonding occur without the full imprint of a so-called bioscan?" He asked, looking to Thalia.

"Not to my knowledge. But the power of this creature is outside the limits of what we know, Doctor." She replied.

He looked back to Borusa, pleading. "Lord President, I ask for time to have this fully investigated."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but we must deal with the situation as it exists now. The time factor involved leaves only one course of action open to us." He called for Maxil. "Commander!" Maxil enters the room and Borusa looks back to his old student. "You know that capital punishment has long been abolished here in Gallifrey, but there is a precedent for a situation like this. Have you nothing further to say, Doctor?"

"I have a great deal to say." He retorted.

Nyssa stepped forth, shouting. "You can't do this! You must destroy the creature."

The Fighter grabbed Nyssa, stopping her. "That's what they are trying to do, by killing the Doctor." She walked towards the council, eyeing them. "The creature is shielded and you have no way of tracing it, so you're going to resort to killing the one bonded to it. Is this how the great mighty Time Lords solve problems? Killing instead of using our minds to solve things?"

They scowled at her. "It is what must be done. Commander! Remove the Doctor to the security compound. As soon as the warrant is issued, you will convey him to a place of termination." Borusa gave a sad look." I'm sorry, Doctor."

The guards take the Doctor away, but not before the Fighter and him exchange a look.

"No! You can't!" Nyssa shouts at them.

The Doctor can be heard, shouting down the hall. "Executing me will not alter the fact there's a traitor at work on Gallifrey!"

Nyssa looks back to the Time Lords, pleading. "Time Lords, I beg of you, think what you're doing. The creature knew the Tardis' location, time zone coordinates, bioscan. That information could only have come from here, from Gallifrey."

"Only the High Council of Time Lords can extract such data from the Matrix. You too accuse us of treason." The Castellan narrows his eyes, sneering once more.

"Nyssa." The Fighter comforts her, trying to reassure her, before looking to her own people. "As you've said yourself Castellan, only someone of the High Council could extract data from the Matrix, meaning you should be questioning which one of you have done so instead of sending an innocent person off to his death because you don't know how to solve a problem! You are Time Lords after all, aren't you?" She exclaimed, disgusted with their actions.

Borusa snapped at her. "You will hold your tongue child when speaking to the High Council, especially your Lord President, in that manner!"

She sighed, and was about to comply, but couldn't. "No. We were taught in the academy to try and solve any problem no matter how tough or complicated it gets. It's part of what makes us Time Lords just as much as protecting time itself. We must give the Doctor time!"

"There is no time, nor can proof of what you say change things. We must prevent the full bonding." He told her.

"But he is one of us and innocent in this all! You can't-"

Thalia interrupted her. "What would you have us do? Spare the Doctor and condemn untold billions to destruction? That is the choice we face here."

"We have listened to what you say, but the decision must stand." The Lord President declared.

Hedin cleared his throat. "Lord President, in view of what she says, couldn't we at least delay carrying out the judgement?"

Thalia shook her head. "We can't risk it, Hedin."

"We're sorry, Missy of Heartshaven, but truly there's no other choice." Zorac told her.

"So much for your justice." Nyssa retorted, storming out.

The Fighter remained, looking upon her people in disgust and shaking her head. "I agree. You call yourself Time Lords, but yet you're acting nothing like you teach us to be in the Academy. Compared to you lot, the Doctor is better." She gave them one last look before storming out of the chamber.

She was going to figure out a way to solve this problem and get the Doctor out. Walking along the Citadel, she kept an eye out for Nyssa as other Time Lords passed by her. Nyssa quickly grabs her, with another Time Lord following as they make their way to the Tardis, only to be stopped by Maxil.

"Who is this?" The Fighter gestures to the Time Lord.

"I'm Damon, a friend of the Doctor."

Nyssa began to explain. "We went to visit Chancillor Hedin to persuade the Castellan to give us permission to see the Doctor."

The guards motion for them to come inside. "You have visitors, Doctor." Maxil declared, but stopped the Fighter in her tracks. "Not you." The Fighter scowled at him.

"She is allowed in as well." Nyssa and Damon said.

"Ahem." The Fighter cleared her throat, while Maxil moved out of the way.

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor asked them.

Nyssa replied, "Councillor Hedin arranged it with the Castellan."

While distracted, Maxil begins to plant a device under the TARDIS console.

"Well, that's very generous of the Castellan. Come, we'll walk while we speak." The Doctor motioned, walking into Nyssa's room.

"You're to talk here, where I can see you." Maxil told them.

Damon looked to him. "Castellan said we might be alone."

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Excellent." The group began to move to the bedroom, away from listening ears. "Well, Damon, what news of my old companion Leela?"

"Er, she's, she's well, and very happy."

"I was so sorry to miss her wedding." Once into the room, they begin to change subject. "Maxil has just planted a listening device in the console room. Well now, we have proof my biodata extract was removed from the Matrix."

"So there is a traitor." Nyssa added in.

The Doctor sighed, fearing what would happen. "Indeed. And a disaster in the making. Unless I'm mistaken, Gallifrey could lose control of the space-time Matrix."

"But that's impossible." Damon said doubtful.

"That's exactly what the High Council think. So, we must see what we can do to stop it happening. Look, Damon, I know you've already risked a great deal for me, but could I impose on you a little further?"

"Anything."

"I need another space-time element for the Tardis. Preferably without a recall circuit."

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Yes. You could check to see if the Matrix is aware of any details concerning power equipment, movement, transportation."

"Right."

Maxil entered the room, causing the group to stop chatting.

"Well, Commander, our time is up so soon." The Doctor sighed, looking to his friends. "Well, Nyssa and Fighter, that's my final word. No appeals. We must accept the decision of the High Council. Understood?"

xxx

The Fighter seperates from Nyssa and Damon to investigate what happened on the TARDIS and who could be behind all this. Whoever is behind this is trying to cross over into this universe. What was the other clue? Anti-matter into matter. Why did this all sound familiar?

The Time Lady thought over it before she gasped, realizing who it could possibly be. The sound of a cloister bell was heard, alerting everyone that the Doctor was to be executed right now. She dashed out of the TARDIS, making a mad run for the execution room. This had to be stopped, she had to tell the Doctor and Council.

 _Wait for me Doctor, I'm coming for you._

She arrived to see Nyssa holding a gun to Borusa and the Doctor strapped into place. "No! Nyssa, I will not have blood spilt to save my life."

"Nyssa of Traken, I command you to lay aside that weapon." Borusa told her.

"Stop! I think I know who is behind this! The evidence we have supports it!" The Fighter shouted to them, standing in front of her friend.

"It is too late, nothing can stop the process now."

"But-"

"Please Fighter. You must obey the Lord President. I know what I'm doing." The Doctor said, trying to reassure her.

She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Theta...Please...I know who's behind it. We've been blind to it this whole time."

He looked to her with a smile, wishing to comfort the person he loved. "Fighter, you tried. And I thank you for it. I thank you for everything."

"No, Doctor, let me at least warn you who it is. It's-" One of the guards pulled her away as they began. Hearing the screams of her childhood friend, the Fighter turns her eyes away, feeling nothing but empty.

"Judgement has been carried out, Lord President." Maxil declared.

Opening her eyes to see the Doctor gone, she turns to her people, frowning. "Omega."

"What was that my child?" Borusa asked her.

"That's who's behind this."

xxx

 **So Omega has returned?**

 **Part 2 will be continued in the next chapter. I just recently got around to watching this episode in my Classic Who marathon I'm having and decided to come back and write it out finally. Let me know what you think and how my writing is.**

 **The 1st Fighter is Portrayed by Keira Knightley.**

 **The 5th Doctor is portrayed by Peter Davison.**

 **See you in the next chapter, finishing the Arc on Infinity episode. Then we will be beginning the Fourth Doctor one which introduces the Fighter's sister, Romana in her debut episode, "The Ribos Operation!" FINALLY!**


End file.
